Juegos Amorosos, adap
by yuli09
Summary: Un soltero menos en la lista de Bella Swan, ahora es el turno de Jasper Whitlock para que le encuentren esposa, quien más adecuado para este abogado que Alice Brandon a quien han abandonado cuando estaba embarazada de gemelos, Será Alice el complemento perfecto para Jasper? Segundo libro de la serie 6 Pretendientes. Adap
1. Chapter 1

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 1

No iba a llorar. Mary Alice Brandon se metió a toda prisa en el servicio de señoras de las oficinas de Wintersoft. Por suerte, estaba vacío y se apresuró a encerrarse en uno de los baños. Tomó un poco de papel del dispensador y lo apretó con fuerza contra sus ojos. Daba igual lo duro que fuera el día, no iba a llorar otra vez. Ya había pasado ese período de su embarazo.

Se miró el vientre abultado por siete meses de gestación y ratificó su afirmación: ya no era momento de llorar.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la fría pared de azulejos y buscó, de nuevo, un trozo de papel higiénico. Pero se había acabado. Ése fue el detonante definitivo. Un río de lágrimas se deslizó por sus mejillas.

Alice, normalmente tan profesional y calmada, lloró desconsoladamente hasta que los ojos se le hincharon y la garganta se le irritó.

-Te odio, James Grayson-dijo, y golpeó la pared con el puño.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo una voz desde fuera.

Alice se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un sollozo.

-¿Necesitas hablar? -preguntó la misma voz.

-No –dijo Alice, y esa misma palabra volvió a provocar un mar de lágrimas.

-Abre la puerta -solicitó la voz, preocupada.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Alice.

-Soy Isabella Swan.

Por sí no había tenido bastante, encima aquello. Se trataba de Bella Swan, la hija del jefe.

-Soy Alice Brandon-dijo, mientras abría la puerta y salía con cuidado de no golpear su abultado vientre contra nada.

-¡Alice! -exclamó Bella alarmada-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -respondió ella entre gemidos.

-Pues está claro que te sucede algo –dijo Bella. Vestida con una camisa azul oscuro y una chaqueta blanca, Bella tenía un aspecto profesional y elegante.

Alice, ansiosa por poder contarle a alguien su problema, sintió el irrefrenable deseo de sincerarse. Aquellos meses de mentiras a la empresa y a su familia por temor a perder todo lo que tenía pesaban demasiado. Nadie mejor que Bella para contarle definitivamente la verdad.

Antes de que las lágrimas le cortaran el habla, le dijo:

-Soy una mentirosa.

Bella no pareció alterarse por la confesión.

-¿Quieres contarme el problema con más exactitud? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

-Estoy embarazada.

-Bueno... eso es evidente –dijo Bella. Alice no pudo evitar una leve carcajada-. Sé que todo el mundo está emocionado por tus gemelos y la inminente boda.

-Ése es el problema, no va a haber boda. Me lo he inventado -aquella pequeña mentira le había parecido la mejor solución en su momento-. James me abandonó hace dos meses.

-¡Oh, Alice, lo siento! –Bella tomó un trozo de papel de otro dispensador y se lo dio para que se limpiara las lágrimas-. Pero no entiendo por qué te inventaste esa mentira. No eres tú quien sale perdiendo, sino él.

-La verdad es que, entre otras cosas, me preocupa causarle un problema a la empresa. Mi trabajo como relaciones públicas de Wintersoft es dar buena imagen.

-No digas tonterías. La imagen de la compañía no es el problema, Alice. Lo importante sois tú y tus niños -Bella frunció el ceño-. ¿Ese desgraciado de James tiene alguna intención de prestarte apoyo financiero?

-Me ha dicho que todo esto es problema mío.

-¡Es indignante!

La puerta del baño se abrió y Sue Clearwater, la secretaria del director de la compañía, se unió a ellas. Alice habría preferido que la influyente mujer, demasiado próxima al dueño de la empresa, no se enterara de su mentira. Pero Bella le explicó el asuntó sin dilación y Sue se indignó como ella.

-Lo que necesitas es un buen abogado -dijo rápidamente.

-No puedo permitírmelo -se lamentó Alice.

La mirada de Bella se iluminó de repente.

-Yo sé quién te puede ayudar. Nuestro vicepresidente del departamento legal es uno de los mejores abogados de Chicago. Podemos convencerlo para que se encargue de tu caso -agarró a Alice de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! -Alice retrocedió horrorizada.

Ya era bastante humillante estar sola y embarazada como para, encima, tener que aceptar la caridad de otros.

-Claro que puedes. Los abogados hacen con frecuencia ese tipo de cosas por ética y sé que Jasper Whitlock es un hombre de principios.

Bella volvió a agarrarla de la mano y Alice no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

-Bella -dijo Sue-. ¿Podrías venir a verme más tarde? Tenemos que hablar.

-Muy bien -contestó Bella y empujó a Alice fuera del servicio-. Hasta luego.

En cuestión de minutos, Bella y Alice ya estaban en el despacho del abogado. Bella asomó la cabeza por el vano de la puerta.

-Hola, Jasper. ¿Tienes un segundo? Alice necesita tu consejo.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y miró a su visita.

-Sí, por supuesto.

El atractivo abogado, tenía un increíble pelo rubio de tono miel, unos bonitos ojos cafés y un atlético cuerpo que dejaba sin respiración. Era un profesional muy respetado por todo el mundo, y un soltero codiciado por muchas mujeres de Wintersoft. Pero sus modales correctos y educados eran, a la vez, un modo de mantener las distancias con todo el mundo.

Alice, sin embargo, no se encontraba entre sus admiradoras. Empleaba su tiempo y energía en rescatar a hombres desamparados, sin conseguir jamás resolver sus carencias y buscándose demasiados problemas.

Jasper se levantó y les señaló los asientos.

-Sentaos.

Bella se sentó en una silla y cruzó sus piernas largas y bien contorneadas, dejando que la falda le descubriera la rodilla.

Alice envidiaba a cualquiera que pudiera cruzar las piernas. Por su parte, buscó un asiento amplio en el que aposentar su dilatado cuerpo.

-Estaré encantado de poder ayudar a una compañera. Ahora necesito que me cuentes el caso con detalle.

-Muy bien -Bella se levantó-. Os dejaré solos para que habléis. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Estás en buenas manos.

Dicho aquello, salió del despacho y dejó a Alice ante don Perfecto para que le diera cumplida cuenta de su estupidez.

Mientras ella relataba la situación, él asentía interesado, interrumpiendo con preguntas en un par de ocasiones.

Al terminar, Jasper se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

-Háblame de ese ex prometido tuyo con más detalle.

Su gesto estaba pensado sin duda para invitarla a hablar y la verdad era que funcionaba.

Parte de la tensión que había acumulado en los hombros desapareció al compartir su problema con alguien más.

Había pasado unos meses terribles desde el día que había descubierto que James no sólo no se iba a casar con ella, sino que iba a hacerlo con la mujer con la que llevaba meses viéndose.

-James salió huyendo el mismo día que íbamos a casarnos.

-¿James? ¿Estás hablando de un perro? -bromeó Jasper para suavizar la tensión.

Alice captó rápidamente su intención.

-Ojala. Al menos podría haberlo llevado a la perrera.

-O al veterinario para que lo durmiera eternamente -dijo Jasper con un sentido del humor que a Alice le resultaba extraño en un hombre tan serio como él.

Ella se rió.

-Por desgracia, es el padre de mis hijos. Sólo siento de verdad no haberme dado cuenta del tipo de persona que era. Se hace la víctima para engatusar a las mujeres. Y cuando hablo de mujeres, subrayo el plural porque nunca se conformaba con una.

De pronto, la sonrisa relajada del abogado se transformó en un gesto duro y su voz se hizo áspera.

-¿Te engañó?

-Supongo que debería haberme dado cuenta en el momento en que se negó a hacer planes de boda. Pero no se me ocurrió pensar mal hasta el día en que me dejó plantada en el juzgado. Tonta de mí, pensé que si no llegaba era porque había tenido un accidente.

-Tenías derecho a esperar que el padre de tus hijos te fuera fiel. La confianza es una parte importante en las relaciones. Ahora háblame de ti –dijo Jasper, mirándola con intensidad-. ¿Le fuiste infiel alguna vez?

-Jamás -Alice se ruborizó ante la pregunta.

Aunque James no había sido el primer hombre con el que había salido, sino uno más dentro de una larga lista de malas elecciones, sí había sido su primer y único amante. Había estado tan convencida de que la amaba que se había entregado a él totalmente.

Su autoestima se había visto cruelmente mancillada al descubrir que sólo la había utilizado durante su rehabilitación. Una vez que lo había ayudado a ponerse en pie de nuevo, todo había cambiado. Su embarazo había supuesto un estorbo y una responsabilidad que él no quería asumir.

Jasper se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

-Acepto el caso -dijo él y Alice lo miró sorprendida-. Conseguiré que ese caniche asuma su responsabilidad para con sus hijos.

Jasper comenzó a escribir a toda prisa en el cuaderno, tomando notas sobre lo que Alice acababa de contarle.

Le gustaba ocuparse de casos como aquél y lo hacía siempre que podía. Ayudar a los que realmente lo necesitaban hacía que se sintiera bien.

Aunque, en aquella ocasión, no había aceptado el caso sólo por altruismo. Sino porque sabía demasiado bien lo que era sentirse engañado. Era injusto que alguien tuviera que pasar por eso.

Miró directamente a la víctima y se sorprendió al notar la suavidad de su piel.

Aunque todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido hasta entonces habían sido estrictamente profesionales, no era la primera vez que se fijaba en ella. Era muy bonita, con unos ojos almendrados de un color sugerente e inclasificable y un corto cabello negro que apuntaba a todas direcciones. Siempre amable y solícita, incluso con el peor de los impresentables de la empresa, Alice tenía una oscura belleza que fascinaba a todo el que tuviera un corazón en el pecho. Eso lo dejaba fuera de la lista, porque en el lugar en que antes tenía el corazón sólo le quedaba un enorme agujero.

Jasper trató de no mirar a su abultado vientre, pero le fue imposible. Nunca antes había visto a ninguna mujer en un estado tan avanzado de gestación. Además, su gesto de determinación acompañado de un claro componente de debilidad despertaba en él su dormido instinto de protección. No iba a permitir que aquel desalmado saliera impune.

-¿Sabes la dirección de ese tal James?

-No. Pero sé dónde trabaja. No esperes que colabore.

Él le tendió el cuaderno con seguridad.

-¿Te importaría escribirme su nombre completo y la dirección?

El factor sorpresa siempre era importante en aquel tipo de casos, así que necesitaba tener todos los detalles precisos.

Alice trató de ponerse de pie. Pero su enorme cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a colaborar.

Él trató de ayudarla, pero ella rechazó su mano.

-Esto sí que puedo hacerlo sola, gracias.

Lo intentó varias veces más, hasta que, finalmente, lo logró.

Jasper sonrió para sí. Le fascinaba la entereza y determinación de aquella mujer.

No pudo evitar mirarla mientras se acercaba al escritorio, envuelta en un ligero vestido verde.

Con la excepción de aquel vientre descomunal, su figura era menuda y grácil. Tenía una constitución ósea pequeña y un delicado rostro de duendecillo que albergaba la mirada más dulce que había visto jamás.

Algo se removió dentro de él y Jasper se sintió confuso. Debía ser simpatía o compasión. Ningún hombre encontraba a una embarazada atractiva, ¿verdad?

No, por supuesto que no.

Alice tomó el bolígrafo y se inclinó para escribir.

Inspiró profundamente, un suspiro limpio y fresco.

Él estudió con detenimiento su perfil. Admiró la delicadeza de su largo cuello y esperó pacientemente a que alzara la cabeza para poder observar su cara. Se dijo que lo hacía por una razón profesional. Un abogado conseguía un montón de información a través de los ojos del cliente.

Ella se incorporó y, de pronto, su tez palideció. Se agarró al borde de la mesa.

-¡Ay! -gimió, y se balanceó de un lado a otro.

Jasper se levantó de un salto y corrió a su lado para sujetarla. Al tomarla en sus brazos, notó que su vientre se movía. Fue una sensación sorprendentemente agradable. Pero se liberó muy pronto de tan inconvenientes sentimientos. El sentimentalismo no tenía cabida en sus relaciones profesionales.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí -respondió ella mientras respiraba profundamente-. Me he mareado ligeramente, eso es todo.

La ayudó a llegar hasta la silla y se quedó de pie ante ella.

-¿Te ha ocurrido esto antes?

Ella se mojó los labios y apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo.

-De vez en cuando.

Jasper se dirigió a la pequeña nevera que tenía en un rincón del despacho y sacó una botella de agua. La abrió y se la dio a Alice.

-Gracias -dijo ella en un susurro. Tomó la botella y dio un sorbo.

-¿Has comido?

-Algo.

-¿Qué has comido?

Ella se sentó derecha.

-Estoy bien. Ya se me ha pasado.

-A mí no me da esa impresión. ¿Te estás cuidando como es debido? ¿Estás tomando vitaminas, durmiendo lo suficiente?

Alice se tensó.

-¿Estoy ante un tribunal?

-Perdona, lo siento -él se apartó ligeramente, pero no tanto como para no apreciar las marcas de cansancio en su cara-. Te acompañaré a tu coche en cuanto estés lista para marcharte.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Voy en transporte público -repuso la joven.

Por supuesto, se dijo Jasper, como casi todo el mundo en Chicago. Hasta él solía ir a trabajar en autobús. Aunque a veces se podía permitir el coche porque tenía una plaza de garaje.

Se quedó pensativo un momento. El tenía coche y ella se encontraba mal. Echó un rápido vistazo a su Rolex y tomó una decisión aún más veloz.

-Te llevo a tu casa.

-Jasper, te lo agradezco -dijo Alice dejando la botella sobre la mesa-. Pero estoy bien. Soy perfectamente capaz de irme sola a casa.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la amabilidad, sino con el sentido común. Estás agotada y hambrienta. Has estado a punto de desmayarte. ¿Y si te ocurre algo en el autobús? Soy un caballero y, como tal, me ofrezco a llevarte a casa.

Ella levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

-Necesito un abogado, no un guardián.

-¿Vas a arriesgar la salud de tus hijos por cabezonería?

Alice apretó los puños.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Soy abogado, ¿qué esperabas? -dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Ella recapacitó.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy cansada y en el autobús tendría que ir de pie.

-Te ofrezco climatizador y un asiento para ti sola.

Ella sonrió y lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Normalmente no necesito que nadie se ocupe de mí. Pero, de acuerdo, esta vez ganas.

Conteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha, la ayudó a levantarse.

Alice todavía no sabía que él siempre ganaba.

* * *

Hola

Esto es un mensaje de emergencia Me Borraron 2 historias, al maldito que me denuncio le digo que **busque vida (se que es una sola persona xq me enviaron el mensaje de FF seguido), **lo volvi a subir y aqui esta NO voy a dejar un proyecto inconcluso por alguien que no tiene nada que hacer, Sinceramente les digo: yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones, me gusta subirlas xq atraves de ellas muchas personas encuentran buenas autoras que de no ser por las adaptaciones no hubiesen conocido.

Hay personas que dicen que yo subo cosas por notoriedad, pero les digo acaso alguien sabe como soy, xq creanme que no soy una rubia con orejas de zorro que viste de negro, además evito poner información personal para que alguien me busque asi que nisiquiera mi nickname lo pueden relacionar conmigo.

Por último si ven que la historia dice que completa, es par evitar que la borren, segun entiendo las historias terminadas no las borran, me siento mal por perder sus reviews y si en algun momento me eliminan la cuenta yo vere la manera de terminar por lo menos la serie 6 pretendientes y En busca del Higlander.

la próxima actualización de Juegos amorosos es el jueves. Un gran abrazo

Yuli


	2. Chapter 2

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Llena de satisfacción, Bella Swan vio a Alice y a Jasper Whitlock salir juntos de la oficina. Se sentía como la legendaria samaritana haciendo la buena acción del día.

Sabía que el abogado cuidaría de la abrumada Alice. Sólo él podía sacar algo de su ex prometido.

Con una sonrisa feliz se encaminó hacia la oficina de Sue. Si quería verla sería, seguramente, porque tenía algo importante que decirle sobre su «proyecto secreto».

-¿Has leído esto? -le dijo la secretaria en el instante en que se acercó a su mesa, mostrándole la cubierta de una novela romántica-. Es como la historia de Emmett y Rose.

-Las cosas han ido muy bien entre ellos, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Ojala todos los demás fueran así de fáciles - Sue guardó el libro-. ¿Va a ser Jasper Whitlock el siguiente de la lista?

-¿Jasper? ¿Con Alice? - Bella negó con la cabeza-. No se me había ocurrido pensarlo, Al oír a Alice llorando en el baño, me dio tanta pena que decidí que él tenía que ayudarla.

-Entonces, ¿no ha sido parte de nuestro plan de casar a uno de los solteros?

Bella suspiró. Desde que Sue le había comunicado las intenciones de su padre de casarla con un empleado de la compañía, se había visto forzada a hacer de casamentera. Si no encontraba esposas para todos los solteros de oro disponibles en Wintersoft, se vería humillada públicamente. Su matrimonio anterior, fruto de las presiones de su padre, había sido un fracaso y un bochorno que había tardado años en superar. Pero cuando a Charlie Swan se le metía una idea en la cabeza era imposible quitársela.

-No, Sue, no estoy tratando de casarlos. Alice necesita realmente la ayuda de Whitlock.

-Y tú necesitas buscarle una esposa a él.

-Que no sea yo.

-Exacto.

Sue le tomó la mano.

-En realidad, tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Y una docena de nietos –puntualizó Bella.

Sue se rió.

-Bueno, no estaría mal que tuvieras dos o tres.

-Algún día, quizás, pero no ahora. Necesito que antes se dé cuenta de que soy capaz de dirigir esta compañía tan bien como lo haría un hombre. Sé que mi padre me quiere y yo lo adoro, pero está equivocado respecto a algunas cosas. Mientras quede un soltero capaz en la compañía, seguiré en peligro. Por cierto, ¿qué tal llevas tu investigación sobre los demás directivos disponibles?

-No encuentro nada sobre Edward Masen. Es un personaje misterioso.

-¿Y el guapísimo británico Jake Black? Quizás deberíamos centrarnos en él.

-Decidamos lo que decidamos, tenemos que actuar rápido. Tu padre no se va a creer durante mucho tiempo lo de tu nuevo novio.

Bella asintió preocupada. Si su padre descubría que su último acompañante era en realidad un adorable e indiscutible gay, volvería al ataque.

Alice siguió a Jasper por el frío aparcamiento hasta su coche.

Él apuntó con el mando a distancia y abrió los seguros de un espectacular Lexus.

Alice se había imaginado que el brillante abogado tendría un vehículo como aquél, pero no había pensado jamás que montaría en él.

Jasper le abrió la puerta del acompañante y ella se sentó sin dejar de sentirse extraña. Si James se hubiera molestado en hacer algo así, seguro que le habría pillado la falda al cerrar; o quizás la mano. Luego habría protestado sobre cómo las mujeres querían ser libres y, a pesar de todo, esperaban que los hombres fueran galantes. Desde luego, lo de galante no se le podía aplicar a él.

Jasper en cuestión de minutos se había mostrado infinitamente más atento que su ex prometido en toda la relación. Qué necia había sido.

Pero ya se había torturado a sí misma con suficientes pensamientos negativos por un día. Iba a disfrutar de la comodidad y el lujo de aquel Lexus.

Jasper se sentó al volante y su aroma a colonia cara se mezcló con el de la piel.

Arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha.

Alice buscó la mejor posición para acomodar su enorme cuerpo. Con dos bebés en el lugar de uno no le quedaba demasiado espacio para sí misma.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar.

-¿Te gusta el country?

-Sí. ¿Te sorprende?

-Bueno, no sé por qué, pero me encaja con tu imagen.

-Me gustan muchos estilos diferentes. Mira -abrió él porta CD y se lo mostró.

Había rock, jazz, música clásica y celta.

-Hay mucha variedad.

-A gusto de todos.

De pronto comprendió que dicha variedad tenía el propósito de agradar a otros. Se preguntó si sería a clientes o a mujeres.

En cualquier caso, no era asunto suyo. Además, sabía por lo que se decía en Wintersoft que Jasper Whitlock se cuidaba mucho de que nadie supiera nada de su vida privada.

Alice no daba crédito a aquella sucesión de pensamientos. Iba a ser madre. El sexo contrario no debía interesarla en absoluto. Además, dado su historial, lo mejor que podía hacer era no volver a enamorarse en su vida.

Por supuesto, jamás podría pensar en Jasper como hombre. Sólo era su abogado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué eliges?

-¿Perdón? -dijo ella sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

-¿Has decidido ya qué quieres escuchar?

Movió la mano indecisa y sacó el CD de música celta.

-Buena elección.

-¿Qué esperabas de una descendiente de irlandeses?

-Es curioso pero, aunque tu apellido es irlandés, tu aspecto no lo es.

-Mi madre es cubana. ¡Tendrías que verme bailar salsa!

Sin mediar palabra, los dos miraron su abultado vientre y se rieron al unísono.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar un poco para eso.

-¿Cuándo sales de cuentas?

-Dentro de seis semanas -respondió ella.

Continuaron el camino en silencio, con la música llenando el vacío.

A través de la ventanilla, observó que el otoño había teñido de ocre el paisaje. Alice se dejó llevar por una agradable sensación.

Inesperadamente, Jasper redujo la velocidad. Alice vio, no sin ansiedad, que no estaban cerca de su casa.

-¿Te has perdido?

-No. Vamos a un pequeño restaurante en el que sirven una comida estupenda. Supongo que tienes hambre, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero no es necesario que me invites a cenar. Iba a cocinar en casa. De hecho, se lo prometí a Santiago.

Jasper aparcó el coche, apagó el motor y la miró.

-¿Tienes una cita?

-No es exactamente una cita. Santiago vive en mi bloque de pisos y cocino para él un par de veces a la semana.

-Ya -estaba claro que no entendía nada-. Puedes llamarle y decirle que le vas a llevar la comida hecha. Así podremos cenar juntos mientras me das detalles que me sean útiles para el caso.

-La verdad es que me da pena decepcionarlo. Santiago es un hombre estupendo.

-Lo llamaré yo y le explicaré que estás con tu abogado. Seguro que lo entiende.

Alice sacó su móvil y marcó el teléfono. Estaba claro que Jasper Whitlock siempre hacía las cosas a su manera.

-Le diré que le llevo la comida más tarde.

-Estupendo.

-Espero que te guste la comida italiana –dijo Jasper, mientras le abría la puerta del restaurante. Un delicioso aroma a especias embriagó sus sentidos.

Alice miró de un lado a otro y sonrió satisfecha.

-Este sitio es muy agradable.

Jasper se relajó, contento con su beneplácito.

Los condujeron a una mesa y Jasper le ofreció la silla a Alice.

-Este sitio huele estupendamente. ¿Qué me recomiendas que pida? -preguntó ella sonriente en cuanto tuvo la carta en las manos.

Jasper no pudo evitar reparar en lo sugerentes que resultaban sus labios en una sonrisa.

Abrió el menú.

-Podemos pedir un antipasto, porque necesitas comer verduras, y unos linguini alpesto.

Ella cerró el menú, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Eres siempre tan mandón?

Él sonrió.

-Sí.

Alice soltó una dulce carcajada que lo reconfortó inesperadamente.

-De acuerdo, pediré lo que has sugerido.

-¿Agua mineral o leche?

-Agua.

En cuanto el camarero tomó el pedido, él apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y se dispuso a escuchar.

-¿Te parece bien que hablemos de tu caso durante la cena?

-Sí, para eso estamos aquí.

Sí, para eso estaban allí. El hecho de que disfrutara de su compañía y le agradara ver su hermoso rostro sólo era un valor añadido.

-¿Has considerado alguna vez la posibilidad de que tu ex prometido niegue la paternidad?

Alice lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Puede hacer algo así?

Jasper abrió las manos en un gesto interrogante.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que yo.

Ella posó la palma de la mano sobre su vientre.

-James hace lo que le viene en gana en cada momento. Gastarse el dinero en alguien que no sea él mismo no le gusta.

-Probablemente tengamos que ir a los tribunales.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿No hay otro modo? James terminó su rehabilitación hace menos de un año. No me gustaría que algo así pudiera hacerlo recaer.

Jasper no podía creerse lo que aquella mujer le estaba diciendo. Su ex prometido la había abandonado de la peor manera y a ella le preocupaba su salud.

-Uno debe responsabilizarse de sus actos.

-Lo sé. Tienes razón. Los bebés están primero.

-¿Crees que podría pelear por su custodia?

-¿James? No se responsabilizaría ni de un periquito si eso supusiera un mínimo esfuerzo.

Jasper esperaba que tuviera razón. Los hombres tenían a veces formas muy extrañas de reaccionar cuando una mujer los presionaba.

-De acuerdo. Entonces iremos a por la custodia de los niños, con una pensión completa del padre. Pero, hasta que el caso se resuelva, ¿qué planes tienes? ¿Puedes costearte los gastos médicos, tienes familia que te pueda ayudar?

-No. Mi familia vive en Florida. Tengo amigos que me echarán una mano, pero no puedo pedírselo a mi madre.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Por lo que dices, deduzco que estás bastante distanciada de tu familia.

-No, todo lo contrario. Estamos muy unidos y por eso, precisamente, no les he contado nada.

La información lo sorprendió. Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Tu familia no sabe que estás embarazada?

-No. Le partiría el corazón a mi madre.

-¿Tener nietos?

-No, eso no. A mi madre le encantan los niños. Ya tiene dos nietos de mi hermana Cynthia.

El camarero llegó en aquel momento con los aromáticos platos y, tras darle las gracias, Alice se deleitó con el olor a especias.

Sin dilación, tomó el tenedor y, con exquisitas maneras, se metió suavemente el primer bocado en la boca.

Jasper la observaba fascinado. Un pensamiento extraño, en nada relacionado con la comida italiana, lo asaltó de repente.

¡Cielo santo! Si aquella mujer estaba embarazada, cómo podía albergar semejantes fantasías.

Se tragó lo que tenía en la boca, ansioso por apartar de su mente ciertas ideas.

-Sigue contándome. ¿Por qué no has informado aún a tu familia? Unos niños no son algo que se pueda ocultar de por vida.

Ella movió aquellos labios sugerentes que no podían dejar de captar la atención de un hombre. ¡Qué estúpido había sido James! ¿Cómo había podido renunciar a sus encantos?

-Es una larga historia.

-No tengo prisa.

-Mi madre y su hermano salieron de Cuba cuando eran adolescentes. Llegaron aquí en un barco, hambrientos, atemorizados y hablando sólo español.

-¿En qué te afecta todo eso a ti?

-A eso voy -levantó la mano indicándole que fuera paciente-. Mi padre era guía pesquero y mi madre empleada doméstica. Con dos niñas en casa, siempre escaseaba el dinero. Pero mi madre soñaba con que fuéramos a la universidad y escaláramos algún peldaño. Cynthia no tenía ningún interés por estudiar, así que la responsabilidad recayó sobre mí, que era la mayor.

Así que Alice era mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo embarazado. Jasper sabía muy bien lo que era tener que cumplir las expectativas de la familia, y lo que significaba decepcionar a un padre.

-¿Tú no querías ir a la universidad?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. Tendrías que haber visto a mi madre el día de mi graduación. Dio una fiesta y no hacía sino mostrarle a todo el mundo mi diploma con una sonrisa radiante, mientras decía: «Mi Mary Alice es tan inteligente... Llegará a ser alguien en la vida».

Un ligero acento español se coló en el perfecto inglés de Alice al imitar a su madre.

Jasper sonrió y disfrutó del sonido latino.

-Aunque ella no quería tenerme lejos, se alegró muchísimo cuando conseguí mi trabajo en Wintersoft. Está absolutamente convencida de que llegaré a ser relaciones públicas de alguna estrella del rock o, incluso, del mismísimo presidente.

-¿Es eso lo que tú quieres?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Me encanta mi trabajo y quiero que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mí. Eso es lo único que realmente me importa.

-Pero no veo por qué tu embarazo puede suponer un obstáculo. Muchas mujeres con hijos siguen su carrera hoy en día sin problemas. Seguro que tu madre entiende eso,

-Sí, pero aún hay más. La hermana de mi madre, Chelsea, sufrió un ataque el año pasado. Chelsea es el único familiar que tiene aquí y ellas dos están muy unidas. Los médicos sugirieron que la internara en una residencia, pero mi madre se negó. Así que ha asumido todo el trabajo ella sola. La carga y la presión son enormes. Pero para mi madre ocuparse de ella es una muestra de amor sincero. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Y tú no quieres que tu madre se preocupe.

-Exacto. Mi madre se sentiría dividida entre su obligación de atender a Chelsea y el impulso maternal de cuidar a su hija soltera y embarazada -la mirada de Alice se entristeció-. Toda mi energía tendré que dedicarla a sacar a mis hijos adelante, no a ascender. Y lo que no quiero es añadir más peso a mi madre.

Jasper se metió un poco de pasta en la boca y la masticó lentamente, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de oír. Alice no sólo era totalmente, responsable de las dos vidas de sus hijos, sino que también llevaba sobre sus espaldas los sueños y esperanzas de su familia.

-Alice -dijo Jasper suavemente-, tarde o temprano, tendrás que contarle a tu familia lo del embarazo. No puedes mantener en secreto a dos bebés eternamente.

-Lo sé -dijo ella con un suspiro-. Mi intención era habérselo dicho después de la boda. Mi madre es muy antigua para estas cosas. Les hablé del compromiso pero, como James era tan poco claro respecto a la fecha del matrimonio, no me atreví a contar lo del embarazo. Cuando me dejó, tuve que dar una mala noticia y no me atreví a darla completa. Una decepción ya era bastante. Cuanto más tiempo va pasando, más duro me resulta.

-Ése es el castigo de la tardanza.

-Lo sé. Espero que una vez que hayan nacido los niños, vuelva a poner las cosas en orden y a recobrar el control de mi vida, el anuncio se me haga más fácil. Jasper, no puedes imaginarte cuánto ansío ver a estos pequeños. Estoy impaciente por tenerlos en mis brazos -se llevó la mano a la boca en un gesto de vergüenza-. Lo siento. Supongo que no te apetece nada oír todas estas tonterías de madre primeriza.

Una inesperada emoción había cautivado el corazón de Jasper mientras escuchaba a Alice. ¡Cuánto habría deseado haber visto aquella expresión en el rostro de María, o haber podido compartir con ella la alegría del embarazo! Pero María había puesto fin a sus necias fantasías.

Volvió su atención hacia la futura madre.

Como abogado, siempre sentía cierta compasión por sus clientes, pero Alice no quería su compasión. Aunque hubiera cometido ciertos errores, no se permitía sentir pena de sí misma. A diferencia de su ex prometido, era capaz de enfrentarse a una situación difícil con energía y de sacar la parte positiva. Jasper la admiraba por ello y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

El camarero interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señor, ¿usted o su esposa desean algún postre?

Jasper no corrigió al camarero y decidió ignorar su error.

-Yo no quiero nada, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-No, yo tampoco -dijo ella, claramente desconcertada por la deducción que había hecho el hombre.

Ella bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con los restos de pasta que quedaban en el plato, un gesto que a Jasper le resultó adorable. Sus largas y oscuras pestañas destacaban sobre la piel rosada de sus mejillas.

¿Y si él y Alice hubieran sido marido y mujer? ¿Y si los hijos que ella gestaba hubieran sido de él? Se imaginaba a sí mismo jugando con aquellos niños, enseñándoles a navegar o a pescar. Alice estaría preciosa, paseando descalza por la arena.

-La cuenta, señor -la voz del camarero lo sacó una vez más de sus pensamientos.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada del hermoso perfil de Alice y buscó el billetero.

Hacía tiempo que su matrimonio se había disuelto y, por mucho que lo deseara, jamás tendría niños y, menos aún, otra esposa.

* * *

Hola

Esto es un mensaje de emergencia Me Borraron 2 historias, al maldito que me denuncio le digo que **busque vida (se que es una sola persona xq me enviaron el mensaje de FF seguido), **lo volvi a subir y aqui esta NO voy a dejar un proyecto inconcluso por alguien que no tiene nada que hacer, Sinceramente les digo: yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones, me gusta subirlas xq atraves de ellas muchas personas encuentran buenas autoras que de no ser por las adaptaciones no hubiesen conocido.

Hay personas que dicen que yo subo cosas por notoriedad, pero les digo acaso alguien sabe como soy, xq creanme que no soy una rubia con orejas de zorro que viste de negro, además evito poner información personal para que alguien me busque asi que nisiquiera mi nickname lo pueden relacionar conmigo.

Por último si ven que la historia dice que completa, es par evitar que la borren, segun entiendo las historias terminadas no las borran, me siento mal por perder sus reviews y si en algun momento me eliminan la cuenta yo vere la manera de terminar por lo menos la serie 6 pretendientes y En busca del Higlander.

la próxima actualización de Juegos amorosos es el domingo, no el jueves. Un gran abrazo

Yuli


	3. Chapter 3

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Alice no dejaba de pasar papeles de la carpeta de «Pendientes» a la de «Terminados».

Estaba agotada y no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más iba a poder soportar la presión del trabajo, la de su situación personal y el peso de llevar dos bebés en su cuerpo.

La cena de la noche anterior había sido como un oasis en su azorada vida.

En más de una ocasión a lo largo de la mañana había estado tentada de dirigirse a su oficina a darle las gracias.

Pero el trabajo y el pudor se lo habían impedido. Jasper no era más que un compañero dispuesto a hacerle un favor, fin de la historia. No importaba cuánto hubiera disfrutado ella de su compañía en la cena.

Inesperadamente, una sombra oscura se proyectó sobre su mesa y un conocido olor a colonia cara inundó sus sentidos.

Alice alzó la vista y se encontró con aquellos impresionantes ojos cafés que no había podido borrar de su memoria desde la noche anterior.

Los bebés se removieron en su interior y ella se preguntó qué motivaba aquel revuelo.

-¿Estás lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Son las cinco, hora de irse a casa,

-Lo sé, pero no puedo marcharme -otra de las empleadas se había sentido indispuesta unas horas antes y Alice se había responsabilizado de acabar su trabajo-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No. Continúa. Te espero.

-¿Para qué?

-Para llevarte a casa.

Alice ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Vamos a discutir sobre lo mismo otra vez?

Por supuesto que agradecía que la llevara a casa, pero eso no significaba que no la perturbara su gesto. En realidad, la perturbaba todo él: su olor, su aspecto perfecto, su serenidad. Él era como un remanso de paz que irrumpía ocasionalmente en el caos de la vida de Alice. Y eso le despertaba deseos imposibles de cumplir y no estaba en situación de añadir más presión a su ya complicada situación.

-No hace falta discutir. Paso por tu barrio de camino a mi casa y no me cuesta nada llevarte. No me parece que el transporte público sea saludable para tus bebés.

Ella sonrió, seducida por su amabilidad.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

Él se sorprendió.

-¿Cuál?

-Que me dejes invitarte a cenar en mi casa. No acepto favores sin dar nada a cambio.

-Ayer te invité porque me apetecía. No fue ningún favor.

-Y a mí me apetece prepararte una cena.

-De acuerdo -dijo él, sonriendo-. Acabas de descubrir mi debilidad. Dado que normalmente como fuera de casa, no me puedo resistir a una comida casera.

-¿Qué te parece una lasaña?

-¡Estupendo! Después de cenar, hablaremos sobre una serie de cosas.

-¿Sobre mi caso? -Alice recogió los papeles de la mesa y los metió en una carpeta. La guardó, cerró con llave el cajón de la mesa, agarró el bolso y se levantó-. ¿Has localizado a James?

-Sí -dijo él, y le puso la mano en la espalda para guiarla hacia la salida.

Ya en el lujoso Lexus de Jasper, Alice se permitió una vez más relajarse y disfrutar del lujo de viajar en coche. Estaba muy cansada y le dolía la espalda. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los sutiles acordes de Para Elisa flotaban en el aire. Lo último que vio fue la calle Beacon.

-Alice -le dijo una voz masculina al oído, mientras una mano se posaba en su , despierta.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y atrapó la mano entre su barbilla y su hombro. Era una mano cálida y agradable.

-Ya hemos llegado.

Alice alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro de Jasper a sólo unos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Me he dormido?

-Creo que sí.

Jasper salió del coche y le abrió la puerta.

La leve brisa agitó su cabello rubio.

Una vez en el edificio, una puerta se abrió al llegar al primer piso y una cabeza canosa se asomó.

-¿Eres tú, Alice?

-Sí, soy yo, señora Porten

La mujer se apresuró a salir.

-Ese tal James ha estado aquí.

Alice sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Lo último que necesitaba era enfrentarse a él.

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo sé. Nunca me gustó ese hombre -dijo la mujer-. Le he dicho que te habías mudado.

Alice soltó una carcajada y abrazó a la mujer.

-Es usted mi ángel guardián.

-Porque tanto tú como los bebés necesitáis uno -en ese instante reparó en la presencia de Jasper-. ¿Y quién es usted?

-Es mi abogado -respondió Alice por él.

Jasper le estrechó la mano.

-Es un placer conocerla, señora Porter.

-Ya era hora de que alguien se ocupara de esta chica. Ella siempre se ocupa de los demás, pero nadie le corresponde.

-¿Sabe usted si Santiago está en casa? –preguntó Alice.

La señora Porter pareció confundida durante unos segundos por el rápido cambio de tema.

-Sí, creo que sí. No lo he visto salir.

-Bueno, si nos disculpa. Le he prometido a Santiago que lo invitaría a cenar y que luego jugaríamos al ajedrez.

-Ha sido un placer –dijo Jasper.

-El placer es mutuo -respondió la mujer, y le susurró a Alice-: Este es el mejor que has traído nunca.

Alice hizo un cómico gesto con los ojos y se rió. Esperaba que aquel comentario no incitara a Jasper a salir huyendo. Realmente quería compensarlo por las molestias que se estaba tomando, y a la vez necesitaba averiguar por qué James había ido a su apartamento.

Subieron las escaleras y Alice abrió la puerta con cierto reparo. Nunca se había preocupado del aspecto de su casa hasta aquel momento.

-Muy acogedora -dijo Jasper nada más entrar.

Alice sonrió.

-Pues ponte cómodo. Puedes ver la televisión o lo que quieras mientras yo preparo la cena y aviso a Santiago.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me quede? Si tienes una cita...

-Santiago no es una cita -ya se lo había dicho en el restaurante, pero por el comportamiento de Jasper era patente que no la había creído-. Créeme.

Jasper se encogió de hombros,

-De acuerdo -respondió, no muy convencido-. Prepararé algo de beber y te ayudaré con la comida.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-Los vasos están en el primer estante de ese armario.

Él trató de llegar hasta el lugar que le indicaba, pero el abultado vientre era un problema.

Ella se rió y se ruborizó.

-Me temo que no hay suficiente espacio aquí para los cuatro.

-Nos las arreglaremos.

La proximidad de su cuerpo despertó en Alice inadecuadas sensaciones a las que no quería dar rienda suelta.

En cuanto Jasper se alejó, ella tomó el teléfono y llamó a Santiago. Esperaba que su presencia la ayudara a quitarse de la cabeza a don Perfecto.

Cuando el octogenario hizo finalmente su entrada en la casa con un tablero de ajedrez bajo el brazo, Alice notó la sorprendida expresión de Jasper. Inevitablemente, se rió. ¡Así que había pensado que Santiago era realmente una cita!

Poco después de hechas las presentaciones, los tres se sentaron a saborear una deliciosa lasaña y una riquísima ensalada. En cuestión de minutos, Santiago y Jasper estaba enzarzados en una intensa conversación sobre quién ganaría el mundial de fútbol.

Después de terminar, el anciano se puso la mano en el estómago en señal de satisfacción.

-Estaba todo delicioso -le dijo a Alice y se puso a rebuscar algo en un bolsillo-. He recibido otra carta. ¿Me la podrías leer?

Alice solía leerle el correo, porque el hombre padecía cataratas.

La mujer frunció el ceño en cuanto comprobó el contenido.

-Lo están amenazando con embargarlo si no paga quinientos cuarenta y tres dólares por los servicios que le han prestado.

-No sé de qué están hablando. A mí no me han prestado ningún servicio.

-¿Es un pleito? - Jasper se inclinó para mirarlo-. ¿Le importa que le eche un vistazo?

Santiago asintió y Jasper agarró la carta para leerla.

-Esto podría ser un timo. Si usted quiere, puedo comprobarlo.

-Es abogado –aclaró Alice.

-Pero yo no tengo dinero para pagar a un abogado.

Alice agitó la mano.

-No se preocupe por eso.

El hombre se tensó.

-Santiago Fernández siempre paga.

-Ahora entiendo por qué se lleva tan bien con Alice-murmuró Jasper-. De acuerdo, hagamos un trato. Jugaremos al ajedrez, si usted gana, me ocuparé de este asunto, gratis. Si pierde, no haré nada.

Santiago lo miró pensativo.

-No me dejará ganar, ¿verdad?

-Soy abogado. ¡Odio perder!

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver el admirable gesto de Jasper.

-De acuerdo –dijo Santiago.

Jasper y Alice recogieron la mesa, mientras Santiago colocaba el tablero y las piezas del ajedrez.

Pronto los dos oponentes se sentaron el uno frente al otro y comenzó la lucha.

La partida resultó ser dura y reñida.

-Es usted un jugador extraordinario –dijo Jasper.

-Sí, así es.

Alice admiraba el modo en que Jasper trataba a Santiago, como a un hombre válido e inteligente, como a un igual.

Tras unos momentos de tensión, Santiago se alzó finalmente con la victoria.

-Supongo que tendrás que ocuparte de ese asunto legal por mí.

Jasper miró el tablero sinceramente desconcertado y le tendió la mano.

-Un trato es un trato.

Después de las adecuadas despedidas, Jasper acompañó al hombre a su casa, mientras le hablaba de la necesaria revancha. Alice se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado a salvo en su puerta sin que el anciano reparara en ello. Ojala ella pudiera ser tan sutil e inteligente.

-Yo también debo irme -le dijo Jasper a Alice al regresar, mientras se ponía la chaqueta,

-Gracias por ser tan amable con Santiago.

-¿Amable? No ha sido amabilidad sino sincera compenetración.

Se puso el abrigo.

Ver a aquel hombre de negocios fuera de su entorno y haciendo gala de un gran corazón le provocaba emociones poco recomendables. Lo último que le faltaba a Alice era perder el poco sentido común que le quedaba.

-Tenías algo que decirme sobre James, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es verdad. Me lo he pasado tan bien que casi se me olvida -dijo él-. He localizado a tu ex prometido y, como esperaba, no está nada contento con aportar dinero alguno para la manutención de los pequeños. Tendremos que ir a juicio.

-¿Crees que podrás manejarlo?

Él sonrió.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Yo me ocupo de él y tú preocúpate sólo de ti y de los pequeños.

-De acuerdo.

Él se dirigió a la puerta y se volvió a mirarla antes de abrir.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos juntos mañana?

Temerosa de la dependencia que empezaba a sentir, puso un poco de distancia.

-No puedo. Tengo que impartir un cursillo en la empresa y no sé exactamente a qué hora terminaremos.

Él se quedó pensativo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te veré por la mañana y por la tarde a las cinco.

-Jasper... -comenzó a decir ella.

-Hasta que los bebés nazcan, te traeré todos los días a casa y no hay discusión que valga.

Alice lo vio marcharse sin poder reprimir la agradable sensación que tenía dentro.

* * *

Hola

Esto es un mensaje de emergencia Me Borraron 2 historias, al maldito que me denuncio le digo que **busque vida (se que es una sola persona xq me enviaron el mensaje de FF seguido), **lo volvi a subir y aqui esta NO voy a dejar un proyecto inconcluso por alguien que no tiene nada que hacer, Sinceramente les digo: yo no gano nada con las adaptaciones, me gusta subirlas xq atraves de ellas muchas personas encuentran buenas autoras que de no ser por las adaptaciones no hubiesen conocido.

Hay personas que dicen que yo subo cosas por notoriedad, pero les digo acaso alguien sabe como soy, xq creanme que no soy una rubia con orejas de zorro que viste de negro, además evito poner información personal para que alguien me busque asi que nisiquiera mi nickname lo pueden relacionar conmigo.

Por último si ven que la historia dice que completa, es par evitar que la borren, segun entiendo las historias terminadas no las borran o eso espero, me siento mal por perder sus reviews y si en algun momento me eliminan la cuenta yo vere la manera de terminar por lo menos la serie 6 pretendientes y En busca del Higlander.

la próxima actualización de Juegos amorosos es el domingo. Un gran abrazo

Yuli


	4. Chapter 4

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Poco después de las doce del mediodía del sábado, Alice estaba ante la puerta del apartamento de Jasper tratando de tomar una decisión. Había ido hasta allí sin previo aviso con la intención de sorprenderlo con un regalo. Pero en aquel instante, temía entrometerse en su privacidad.

Sin embargo, se sentía en deuda con él y quería devolverle sus favores como mejor podía hacerlo.

Finalmente, se decidió a llamar al timbre y, en cuestión de segundos, Jasper abrió la puerta vestido con unos pantalones de chándal blancos y con una toalla alrededor del cuello, con el torso descubierto y unas gotas de agua refrescando su piel. Alice casi tira al suelo la cesta repleta de comida casera y flores frescas. ¡Y ella pensaba que estaba guapo con traje! Pues sin él estaba sensacional.

-Hola. ¿Es un mal momento?

Él sonrió claramente complacido por su visita y tomó la cesta que ella llevaba en la mano para librarla del peso.

-No, por supuesto que no. Acabo de volver del gimnasio y me preparaba para salir a comer algo. Pasa, pasa -miró la cesta intrigado-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Una muestra de agradecimiento -Alice lo siguió al interior de la casa.

Como se había imaginado, el apartamento era lujoso, perfecto. Demasiado perfecto, demasiado blanco, demasiado impersonal. Parecía más una oficina que una casa. No había libros, ni objetos que aludieran a sus aficiones o gustos. Alice observó la cocina al llegar hasta ella. No había ni una cafetera eléctrica, ni una taza en el fregadero. Nada hablaba de la personalidad del inquilino.

Sintió pena.

Jasper dejó la cesta sobre la encimera que separaba la cocina del salón. No parecía darse cuenta del interés de Alice por su casa, más pendiente del olor que desprendía lo que hubiera en el interior de aquella misteriosa cesta.

-¿Qué hay aquí dentro?

-Una receta de mi madre: guiso de pollo con banana. No lo encontrarás en ningún restaurante. También he traído ensalada y pan recién hecho.

Para evitar mirar su pecho fornido, Alice se entretuvo en sacar los recipientes de la comida.

-Si ya habías hecho planes, puedes meter todo esto en la nevera y calentarlo en otro momento.

-¿Estás loca? Yo como fuera porque no me gusta cocinar, pero si me dan una oportunidad como ésta no la desprecio, eso te lo aseguro -se frotó las manos-. Te unirás a mí, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Los gemelos siempre tienen hambre.

Sacó un pequeño tiesto con flores. Había seguido su instinto y le había comprado una planta en el último momento.

Jasper le parpadeó sorprendido.

-¡No me extraña que pesara tanto! ¿Qué más tienes ahí dentro?

-Una tarta de chocolate -respondió ella y sonrió al ver su cara de placer.

Las coloridas flores resaltaban sobre el blanco impoluto de la cocina.

Él se dio la vuelta para sacar platos del armario y Alice deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Su espalda era tan interesante como su torso. La musculatura se marcaba como esculpida sobre sus anchos hombros. Dos líneas dibujaban su perfecta espalda hasta desembocar en unas caderas estrechas de glúteos turgentes.

¡Tenía que ponerse la camisa y cuanto antes!

Se dio media vuelta y se entretuvo en buscar algo para evitar que su mente siguiera vagando de un lado a otro.

Sólo podía culpar a su revuelto sistema hormonal de tan inapropiadas reacciones corporales.

Jasper se volvió hacia ella y le tendió los platos.

-¿Te importa ir colocando las cosas mientras yo me pongo una camisa?

-No, claro que no.

Jasper tardó menos de un minuto en ponerse un polo. Pero luego se quedó un rato pensativo en su dormitorio. Le intrigaba el motivo que había impulsado a Alice a tomarse tantas molestias y tenía que reconocer que le había agradado mucho la sorpresa. No sabía exactamente por qué le parecía tan dulce y cálida, sólo sabía que no había conocido antes a nadie como ella.

Cuando regresó al salón, ya estaba puesta la mesa.

-De verdad que no tenías ningún motivo para tomarte tantas molestias -dijo él, encantado de que lo hubiera hecho.

-Tampoco tú tenías por qué ayudar a Santiago con lo de la carta.

Al comprender que aquél era el único motivo de su visita sintió cierta decepción.

-Las flores han sido todo un detalle. Quedan muy bien. Este apartamento necesita un toque de color.

Alice miró de un lado a otro.

-Si quieres, te puedo ayudar a darle un poco de vida -dijo ella, mientras se sentaban a la mesa y empezaban a comer.

Su oferta no lo sorprendió. Ya había comprendido que Alice necesitaba ayudar a los demás para sentirse bien, tanto como necesitaba rodearse de colores brillantes.

-Estoy abierto a sugerencias. La verdad es que cuando me trasladé aquí, el piso ya estaba decorado -parte de la felicidad del momento se esfumó al recordar aquellos momentos difíciles-. Por aquel entonces me daba igual el aspecto que tuviera la casa.

-Puedo comprar algunas plantas para el balcón -dijo Alice -. De hecho tengo un enorme tiesto que necesito dividir en dos porque ya no me caben.

El comentario de Alice hizo que recobrara el buen humor.

-Alice, ya has hecho más de la cuenta para compensarme. Incluso esta comida excede lo necesario.

-Me encanta cocinar para mis amigos.

¿Su amigo? ¿Lo consideraba como parte de tan exclusivo grupo? La verdad era que la idea de serlo cada vez le parecía más sugerente.

-¿Es que cocinas para Santiago y toda la asociación de octogenarios de la ciudad? -preguntó Jasper con intención de hacer un chiste.

-Hoy no. Eso lo hago los lunes por la noche.

Jasper se quedó anonadado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Me encanta ayudar a los demás.

-Sí, lo he notado. Pero estás embarazada.

-¿De verdad? No me había fijado -dijo ella, mientras se miraba con gesto de sorpresa el vientre abultado.

Él se rió y la señaló con el tenedor.

-Muy bien, veo que como abogado tuyo voy a tener que obligarte a reducir tu actividad. No debes pasarte.

-Eso de mandarme a todas horas, ¿es parte de tu trabajo?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Tendrás que seguirme para controlarme y no nos vendrá mal un abogado en la casa de reinserción.

Jasper levantó las cejas admirado.

-¿Ese es otro voluntariado más?

-Sí -dijo ella, mientras partía un trozo de tarta-. Yo me ocupo de que los vecinos acepten a los reinsertados -Alice hizo una mueca-. Así fue como conocí a James.

Debería habérselo imaginado. Ése era un motivo más que suficiente para no permitirle que volviera a realizar aquel tipo de actividad sola. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar aquel bribón cuando se sintiera acorralado.

Ella le tendió un plato con tarta.

-¿Tú no comes?

-No. Demasiadas calorías.

Él se recostó en el respaldo y la miró de arriba abajo.

-No me da la impresión de que tengas problemas con el peso.

-¿Te has molestado en mirarme últimamente?

-Acabo de hacerlo -confesó él, sin especificar que no había dejado de mirarla desde que había llegado-. El peso extra que tienes se concentra en esos dos bebés que soporta tu cuerpo. No tienes ni un gramo de grasa en el resto.

-Espero que tengas razón. Estoy ansiosa por poder ponerme mi ropa de siempre y volver a dormir boca abajo.

La imagen de Alice dormida embriagó su pensamiento. Apartó la imagen de su mente con urgencia.

-Sólo quedan seis semanas. No es mucho tiempo.

-No, no lo es. Sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que aún no tengo las cosas de los niños. Cuando James se llevó mis ahorros...

-¿Hizo qué?

-Al parecer le surgió una estupenda oportunidad para invertir una considerable suma y a mí me pareció importante para nuestro futuro juntos. Eso ocurrió tres días antes de la supuesta boda que nunca tuvo lugar.

Jasper sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de partirle la cara a aquel majadero, aunque no se consideraba un hombre violento.

-Eso puede calificarse como fraude. ¿Quieres presentar cargos contra él?

-No, Jasper. Yo le di ese dinero.

Aquella mujer era demasiado buena.

-¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar hasta que yo consiga que te pague algo?

-No te preocupes. Las tiendas de segunda mano tienen cosas estupendas. Iré a comprar algo en cuanto cobre el próximo sueldo -sacó del bolsillo un folleto publicitario que llevaba doblado y le mostró la foto de una silla de paseo doble-. ¿Verdad que los niños estarían adorables ahí dentro? Podría llevarlos por todas partes y presumir de hijos.

-Vas a ser una madre fabulosa.

El rostro de Alice se llenó de amor.

-Antes de quedarme embarazada, no entendía el apego que sentían las madres hacia sus bebés nonatos. Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente.

Alice era una mujer adorable cuyo espíritu generoso le había producido muchos problemas.

Ver cómo amaba a aquellas futuras personitas lo conmovió.

Se hizo una promesa. A ninguno de ellos le faltaría nada mientras él estuviera cerca. Como su abogado, se iba a asegurar de que James Grayson diera su apoyo económico a aquellos niños. Como amigo, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

La mala noticia lo llenó de rabia. Colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo, sentado ante el escritorio de su oficina, recordando la promesa que había hecho hacía una semana.

Desde el día en que ella se había presentado en su casa con comida casera y flores, se habían visto frecuentemente. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Alice, de su risa fácil y de su carácter alegre.

La había llevado a comer en varias ocasiones sin razón aparente y la noche anterior ella se había presentado con un montón de plantas para su balcón y un delicioso guiso de cerdo.

Jasper frunció el ceño y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Alice ante las últimas noticias.

Jake Black, que estaba sentado en una silla frente a Jasper, se inclinó hacia delante.

-Sucede algo, ¿verdad?

Jasper dio nerviosos golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

-Tengo malas noticias para una clienta.

-¿Para la dulce Alice?

Jasper lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión tan fácilmente?

-Sí, me temo que sí -rebuscó en una carpeta y sacó un documento-. ¿Te importaría que mi secretaria le echara un vistazo al contrato?

-No, no hay problema.

Jasper acompañó a Black al puesto de Nessie y le explicó a ésta lo que había que hacer. Ya se encargaría luego de revisar el trabajo.

Con el corazón en un puño, se dirigió al departamento de Alice. Llamó a la puerta de su despacho y entró.

-Hola, Jasper -lo recibió con una adorable sonrisa que lo hizo sentir aún peor.

-¿Puedes tomarte un descanso?

-En este momento no. Estoy un tanto saturada de trabajo hoy. Mi ayudante está fuera y el señor Swan quiere que le presente estos proyectos publicitarios antes del viernes. Además, tengo que organizar lo del vídeo de la feria.

Por lo que veía, tenía bastante estrés y él le iba a añadir aún más.

-Debemos hablar. Llámame en cuanto tengas unos minutos -se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

-Jasper...

El se detuvo, respiró profundamente y la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Alice.

Jasper sintió una presión en el pecho.

-El abogado de tu ex prometido me ha llamado.

Ella se tensó.

-¿James ha contratado a un abogado?

Jasper asintió compadecido. .

-Según el abogado, James apenas te conoce. Niega la paternidad y tiene intención de llegar a los tribunales.

Alice se quedó completamente pálida.

-Sé que era de esperar. Ya me avisaste. Pero me duele de todas formas.

-Lo siento, Alice -dijo él con sincera preocupación-. Por favor, no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Había estado a punto de decir «yo me ocuparé de ti», porque era lo que realmente sentía, lo que quería.

Los ojos de la futura madre se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sé que estoy reaccionando exageradamente -dijo ella con el labio inferior tembloroso, mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus emociones-. Esto es efecto de las hormonas. Pero estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás -dijo él, hirviendo por dentro de rabia hacia el desalmado que le estaba haciendo aquello.

-Lo estaré -forzó una sonrisa-. Tengo el mejor abogado de Chicago.

Jasper se conmovió. Él era su abogado y debía ayudarla como fuera. Aquella mujer, pronto sería madre y tendría que dedicarle toda su atención a los pequeños. Debía procurar que se relajara y descansara.

-Alice -dijo él, pensando en una solución pasajera-. Este fin de semana me voy a reunir con mi familia en Cabo Cod. Vente conmigo.

La casa de la playa era el lugar perfecto para que Alice pudiera descansar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aturdida.

-¡Sería una molestia!

-En absoluto. A mi padre y a mi madre les encanta tener compañía. Además, mi hermana y su marido estarán allí con su hija, Nettie. Te va a encantar la niña. Además, va a hacer un tiempo perfecto.

-Pero tus padres pensarán que es extraño que lleves a una mujer embarazada a la que nunca han visto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-A veces me llevo allí a algún cliente. Por favor, no pongas más excusas. De verdad me encantaría que vinieras...

-Bueno...

A pesar de sus reticencias, era patente que le apetecía.

-Además, hace años que no tengo a nadie a quien mostrar mis habilidades como navegante. Me sentiría francamente decepcionado si rechazas mi oferta.

Ella sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Jasper. Eres un amigo estupendo.

Jasper se dirigió hacia la puerta con una inexplicable sensación de felicidad.

Antes de salir, se volvió a mirarla.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

O, al menos, eso esperaba él.

Antes de que la semana acabara, Bella Swan se acercó a la oficina de Sue para darle las últimas noticias.

-¿Tú qué piensas al respecto? -preguntó Bella al contarle que Jasper había invitado a Alice a la casa que su familia tenía en la playa.

-No estoy segura -respondió Sue -. Pero sé que últimamente están pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

-Sí, pero puede que estén trabajando en el caso de Alice.

-No todo el tiempo -aseguró Sue-. Jasper se está comportando de un modo extraño. Hace continuas visitas al despacho de ella.

-¿De verdad?

Sue asintió con una mirada locuaz.

-Me los encontré el otro día en el ascensor y me sorprendió la dulzura con la que la trataba. Noté que hay mucha química entre ellos.

Bella sonrió complacida.

-En tal caso, sugiero que nos mantengamos atentas.

Quizá en aquella ocasión uno de sus solteros iba a encontrar el amor sin que ellas tuvieran que intervenir. Sin duda, eso sería un golpe de suerte para Isabella Swan.

* * *

Hola

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, juro que esta serie se terminara pase lo que pase. Nos leemos el miércoles. Para las personas que les gusta las novelas rosas les recomiendo esta pagina ya **_saben solo junten los espacios_ **y les recuerdo que en Tu admirador secreto incluyo el link para descargar esta serie:

novelasrosa - silvia . blogspot . com

Yuli


	5. Chapter 5

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Parece sacado de una postal -dijo Alice mientras miraba de un lado a otro para poder apreciar Cabo Cod.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A eso -señaló un viejo molino de piedra-, Este lugar es fabuloso.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-La verdad es que ser de Florida ha hecho que tenga el mar en mis venas. Este lugar tiene, además, el toque de la diferencia.

Desde el día en que había accedido a realizar aquel viaje había estado increíblemente nerviosa. Se había preguntado una y mil veces qué iba a pensar la familia de él. Temía causarle a Jasper algún problema.

El coche entró en una tranquila calle flanqueada por árboles.

-Ahí está la casa de la playa.

La casa de la playa resultó ser una pequeña mansión de estilo colonial, cálida y lujosa.

Frente a la puerta había dos coches aparcados.

-Parece que todo el mundo está aquí.

Alice se sintió repentinamente incómoda. Aunque Jasper había sido muy persuasivo y la había convencido de que todo el mundo le daría la bienvenida, ella temía que eso no fuera del todo cierto. Quizás la miraran con desprecio por ser madre soltera, incluso puede que se preguntaran los motivos de Jasper para haber aceptado su caso.

Sin atreverse a dar voz a sus temores, siguió a su anfitrión, hasta llegar al interior de la casa.

¡Qué lejos de la frialdad de su apartamento estaba aquel hermoso hogar, cálido y acogedor! Sin duda alguien en aquella familia sabía hacer que los suyos se sintieran cómodos.

-¡Mamá, papá! -gritó Jasper, y dejó las maletas en el suelo.

Un enorme cuerpo peludo salió de detrás de las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre Jasper.

-Hola, Buddy -le dijo al perro labrador que agitaba feliz la cola.

Alice se inclinó para acariciar al animal.

-Hola, Buddy.

-¡Tío Jazz! ¡Tío Jazz!

La voz infantil procedente de la parte superior de la escalera captó su atención.

Una pequeña muñeca de cabellos rubios y rizados bajaba corriendo las escaleras. No debía de tener más de tres años.

Antes de llegar abajo, se lanzó a los brazos de su tío.

El resto de la familia fue apareciendo progresivamente, y Alice se mantuvo en un segundo plano mientras intercambiaban saludos.

Echaba de menos aquel tipo de reuniones familiares. Sin duda, Jasper recobraba la vitalidad y sacaba su parte más humana en compañía de los suyos.

Cuando el clamor de la bienvenida se aplacó, Jasper, con su pequeña sobrina en los brazos, se volvió hacia la invitada.

-Ésta es mi clienta y compañera, Alice. Alice, estos son mis padres, Peter y Charlotte Whitlock, mi hermana Siobhan y su marido, Liam Hunter.

Con una extraña sensación de timidez, Alice estrechó la mano a cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

Liam y Siobhan le dieron una sincera y cálida bienvenida, Peter Whitlock se comportó como si la conociera de toda la vida. Sólo Charlotte Whitlock hacía alarde de un talante más frío, similar al de su hijo. Alice tenía la sensación de que la estaba juzgando.

-Por último -dijo Jasper-. Esta pequeñaja que tengo en brazos es Nettie.

Unos divertidos hoyuelos marcaron sus mejillas.

-Hola -dijo la niña-. ¿Tú eres la novia del tío?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo rápidamente la madre de Jasper-. El tío Jasper está trabajando en un caso.

-Ah...

Estaba claro que Nettie no había entendido la explicación y era totalmente ajena a la tensión que había provocado su pregunta.

Por la expresión que tenía Charlotte Whitlock daba la impresión de que temía que la inocente conjetura infantil pudiera ser cierta.

A Alice le habría encantado poder decirle que, por mucho que le gustara Jasper y lo admirara, ella no estaba en situación de mantener relación alguna.

Y, aunque no hubiera sido ése el caso, debería haber conocido a su hijo lo suficiente como para saber que no podía estar interesado en ella.

Dispuesta a conseguir que aquel instante de tensión desapareciera, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Tienen una casa preciosa. Muchas gracias por dejar que me entrometa en su vida un par de días.

-No es ninguna intromisión, ¿verdad, Charlotte? -dijo rápidamente Peter Whitlock-. Estamos encantados de tenerla aquí. Si quiere, le enseñaré la casa más tarde. Parte de ella es original y de una belleza increíble.

-Las casas antiguas me fascinan y en Massachusetts hay muchas. Me he pasado horas paseando por la zona colonial de Chicago.

-¿De verdad? -por primera vez la fría mirada de Charlotte se transformó en una sonrisa cálida-. ¿Has visto la mansión Lyman?

-Todavía no. Pero he oído que es preciosa.

-Es mucho más que eso. Vale la pena el viaje sólo por ver el invernadero de camelias. Algunas de las plantas tienen más de cien años.

Aburrida con la conversación, Nettie saltó al suelo y se fue corriendo con el perro, mientras los adultos se encaminaban al salón.

-¿Alguien quiere tomar algo? -preguntó Siobhan y miró a Alice-. ¿Leche?

Alice se rió.

-Hablas como tu hermano.

-¡Que el cielo me libre de parecerme a él! ¡Es tan estirado! -dijo con sorna y le sacó la lengua a Jasper.

-Piensas que soy estirado porque nunca he sido tan caótico como tú. A mí jamás me encontraron debajo de la cama un cargamento de restos de comida seca y platos enmohecidos.

Siobhan agitó la melena en un fingido gesto de superioridad.

-Soy artista y los artistas no pueden preocuparse de cosas tan mundanas como la limpieza.

-¿Y mi querida hermana artista se ha acordado de traer la cámara?

-Mi cámara es como mi tarjeta de crédito. Nunca salgo sin ellas.

-Siobhan es fotógrafa profesional -le explicó Jasper a Alice-, Y muy buena por cierto.

-¡Vaya, gracias! -dijo Siobhan-. Va a resultar que no eres tan estirado después de todo.

Jasper se rió como el resto de la familia pero, por la expresión de sus ojos, algo lo había perturbado.

-Tendrás que perdonar a mis hijos, Alice -dijo Peter con una encantadora sonrisa-. La rivalidad sigue viva entre ellos.

-A juzgar por el movimiento que siento aquí dentro -dijo Alice, poniendo la mano sobre su vientre- Creo que mis gemelos ya han empezado.

-¡Gemelos! -exclamó Siobhan-. Mamá, ¿has oído? ¡Es maravilloso! Me habría encantado tener un hermano gemelo.

Jasper hizo otro comentario jocoso.

-El mundo no habría soportado a dos como tú.

Alice se unió a la carcajada familiar y notó que la tensión de sus hombros desaparecía.

Siobhan agitó la mano expresivamente.

-¿Por qué los hombres no hacéis algo masculino, como subir las maletas, y nos dejáis a las chicas que charlemos a gusto?

Jasper levantó una ceja.

-Pensé que nos ibas a preparar algo de beber.

-Más tarde. Alice va a tener gemelos y ése es un tema demasiado interesante.

Liam habló por primera vez.

-Venga, vamos. Sé dónde esconden la soda.

Siobhan le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Por qué no nos traes algo a nosotras, cariño?

Liam se inclinó y la besó en la nariz.

-Por supuesto.

Jasper agitó la cabeza en un fingido gesto de desprecio.

-Te tiene encandilado.

-Lo sé -dijo Liam con una amplia sonrisa-. Algún día la mujer adecuada también te hará tan feliz como Siobhan me hace a mí.

-Lo dudo -dijo Jasper en un tono inesperadamente seco y tajante.

Liam respondió con una carcajada y salió de la habitación sin darle más importancia a lo ocurrido. Pero la respuesta de Jasper perturbó a Alice. No había sido una broma.

Se preguntó por qué un hombre tan increíble como él podía tener una visión tan negativa del matrimonio.

Alice oyó un ladrido de perro y una risa infantil mientras seguía el camino que conducía a la playa privada. La espesa vegetación le bloqueaba la vista.

-Buenos días -dijo Jasper en el momento en que la vio aparecer por la puerta de acceso.

Con el pelo revuelto por la brisa marina y un jersey gris, estaba realmente guapo.

Se encaminó hacia ella, produciéndole un hormigueo, en el estómago. De acuerdo, tendría que acabar por admitir que estaba viva, además de embarazada. Ninguna mujer quedaría inmune a sus encantos.

-¿Has dormido bien? -le preguntó él.

-Como un bebé -respondió ella.

El perro labrador llegó hasta Jasper con un platillo de playa en la boca y lo dejó caer ante sus pies. Luego alzó la mirada y lo observó expectante.

Nettie corrió hasta donde estaba el perro, sin dejar de reírse a carcajadas.

Jasper recogió el platillo y lo lanzó al otro lado con fuerza. El perro y la niña corrieron tras él con un cascabel de risas acompañándolos.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Había sentido la casa extrañamente silenciosa al levantarse.

-Mi padre y Liam han ido a dar un paseo por la playa. Mi madre y Siobhan se fueron a ver antigüedades. Así que me tienen aquí de niñero -dijo él, en nada molesto-. Querían invitarte, pero no les he dejado que te despertaran. Has venido aquí a descansar no a hacer turismo.

-Pues resulta que me encantan las cosas antiguas -dijo ella, en un tono de jocosa protesta.

-Lo que significa que yo te gusto -respondió él con una carcajada.

-¡Como si fueras una antigüedad!

-Treinta y cinco años empiezan a darme cierta solera. Hace nada yo era como Nettie. Por cierto, ayer se lo pasó increíblemente bien jugando contigo.

La niña interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Tío Jazz! Mira -dijo la pequeña y le entregó algo.

-¡Vaya! Has encontrado una concha -dijo Jasper-. Ésa era la casa de una ostra.

-¿Podemos buscar más? Yo quiero ver una que esté en casa.

Jasper sonrió.

-De acuerdo, ve a por tu cubo y vamos a ver qué nos ha traído la marea esta mañana.

La niña se metió detrás de la frondosa verja y regresó con un colorido cubo de plástico.

Pasearon todos juntos por la orilla y, mientras Nettie jugaba, saltaba y corría, ellos charlaban amigablemente, recordando los instantes más divertidos de la noche anterior.

Buddy se daba algún que otro baño.

La sensación del sol sobre la piel y de la brisa salina sobre el rostro hacían que Alice se sintiera más viva de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Agradecía que Jasper le hubiera dado aquella oportunidad.

-Creo que aquí hay una ostra -dijo Jasper, removiendo la arena hasta descubrir una hundida en la arena.

La niña la agarró con entusiasmo,

-¿Podemos abrirla para decirle hola a la ostra?

-Me temo que no, cariño. Las ostras no son como las personas. Una vez que les abres la concha ya no puedes volver a cerraría.

-¿Me la puedo llevar a casa?

-Tampoco. Las ostras necesitan el mar para poder vivir. Se morirá si nos la llevamos de aquí.

El pequeño ceño de aquella adorable cara de ángel se frunció.

-Déjala en la arena, tío. No quiero que se muera. ¡Adiós, señora ostra!

Al observar la escena, Alice sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Algún día Jasper Whitlock sería un padre adorable, paciente, comprensivo y responsable.

La risa de Nettie se filtró en sus pensamientos. El agua del mar había empapado sus pequeños piececitos y se reía feliz.

Jasper se aproximó a ella.

-Si te cansas puedo sacar unas sillas -dijo él.

-No estoy cansada, pero me encantaría sentarme bajo el sol un rato.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, Jasper llevó dos tumbonas y las abrió sobre la arena.

Alice yació feliz bajo el suave sol y la deliciosa brisa marina.

-Estoy ansioso por salir a navegar mañana. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo? No quiero que eso suponga una presión.

-¡Al contrario! Estoy tan ansiosa por navegar como tú.

A pesar de sus diferencias, compartían ciertas cosas: su pasión por el mar y el amor a sus respectivas familias.

-De acuerdo. Entonces saldremos a navegar.

Sentada delante de ellos estaba Nettie. La niña vació el cubo y comenzó a contar las pequeñas conchas que había ido metiendo.

Se levantó para enseñarle a Alice una de las más bonitas.

-Eres una niña preciosa, ¿lo sabías?

-Zi -dijo la pequeña, mientras miraba fijamente su abultado vientre-. ¿Por qué tu tripa está tan gorda?

-Porque tengo unos bebés dentro -Alice le devolvió la concha.

-¡Bebés! ¡Tío, Alice tiene bebés en la tripa!

-Lo sé. Tiene dos.

Nettie se acercó para poder examinar el llamativo vientre.

-¿Puedo verlos?

Alice se rió.

-Aún no.

-¿Si abrimos la puerta se pueden morir como la señora ostra?

-Algo parecido -respondió Alice-. Pero si pones la mano encima puedes sentirlos.

Los niños se movieron como si cumplieran el mandato de su madre.

Nettie la miró sorprendida.

-Hazlo otra vez.

Alice se rió y notó la mirada indulgente y cálida de Jasper.

-Tío, ven, pon la mano para notar a los bebés.

Alice se ruborizó y bajó el rostro, perturbada ante la idea de que Jasper la tocara.

-Vamos, tío, vamos.

La insistencia de la niña creó una extraña tensión en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos adultos se atrevía a decir nada.

Alice pensó que tenía que buscar un modo de liberar a Jasper de tan incómoda petición, así que tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Se preguntó si sus niños olerían así de bien, serían tan precoces y dulces como Nettie y si tendrían un modelo tan maravilloso como Jasper.

Aquel pensamiento la instó a mirarlo de nuevo.

Lo encontró de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Tenía un aspecto taciturno. Le daba la sensación de que la petición de Nettie lo había entristecido y no sabía por qué.

Decidió no indagar.

-Jasper.

Él se volvió a mirarla.

-Esta gorda necesita un par de manos que la ayuden a levantarse.

Inmediatamente, él le tendió la mano y ella notó que se relajaba.

Sin embargo, la petición de Nettie había dejado huella. No podía evitar preguntarse qué habría sentido al notar aquellas manos grandes y masculinas sobre el vientre. De pronto se dio cuenta de que le habría gustado sentirlas. Pero, él la había rechazado, había sentido repulsión por su cuerpo deforme. Le había dado la espalda en un gesto explícito. Alice se sintió dolida por su desprecio. Sabía que no tenía motivos. Pero no lo podía evitar.

* * *

Hola

Que creen que le paso a Jasper? Espero que disfrutarán del cap

Nos leemos el sábado

Yuli


	6. Chapter 6

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

El olor a sidra caliente y el suave murmullo de voces sacó a Alice de la habitación de invitados y la atrajo hacia el piso de abajo.

A mitad de camino, aún en la escalera, oyó mentar su nombre. Se detuvo y apretó la barandilla con fuerza.

-Alice es encantadora, ¿no te lo parece, mamá? -reconoció la voz de Siobhan. Parecía estar teniendo una conversación con la señora Whitlock.

-Sí, eso parece.

-Creo que Jasper está interesado en ella.

-Como clienta -dijo Charlotte en un tono pensativo-. Jasper ha traído a muchos clientes aquí a lo largo de los años.

-Pero todos eran hombres y jamás había una conversación personal entre ellos. He descubierto mucho más acerca de Alice durante un simple fin de semana que en todo el tiempo que conocí a María.

Alice se sorprendió de la información.

Jasper no había mencionado que ella fuera la única mujer que había llevado allí. Apretó aún con más fuerza la barandilla y se apoyó sobre ella.

-Me parece que estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas -dijo Charlotte.

-Mamá, Alice le hace reír. ¿Desde cuándo no habías visto a Jasper tan relajado y feliz? ¿Te has fijado en la expresión de su cara cuando Alice cuenta algo? Me da la sensación de que se está enamorando de ella.

-No digas tonterías -dijo Charlotte con una expresión cortante como una navaja-. Jasper sólo trata de ayudar a una mujer que se encuentra en una situación espantosa.

Alice se rodeó el vientre con los brazos. Quizá hubiera cometido errores en su vida, pero una cosa tenía clara: no iba a permitir que nadie llamara a su embarazo «una situación espantosa».

La voz de Siobhan irrumpió en su pensamiento.

-Mamá, si no te has dado cuenta del modo en que la mira Jasper, es que estás ciega.

Alice se quedó atónita. ¿Jasper la miraba?

-Jasper es su abogado, eso es todo. Se sentirá responsable de ella hasta que consiga que el padre de los niños pague lo que le corresponde.

Siobhan se rió.

-Muy bien, como tú quieras. Pero a mí me gustaría ver a mi hermano feliz y Alice quizá pudiera lograrlo. Jasper es una buena persona y se merece lo mejor. En lo personal, su vida no ha sido precisamente feliz desde el divorcio. Se ha encerrado en sí mismo y eso no puede ser bueno.

-No voy a discutirte eso. La verdad es que la vida que lleva, siempre pendiente del trabajo, me preocupa.

-Entonces deja de poner trabas a todo. Por primera vez en tres años muestra interés por una mujer maravillosa.

Charlotte suspiró pesarosa,

-Yo quiero que sea feliz, pero no estoy segura de que Alice...

Ya había oído más de la cuenta. No estaba bien escuchar detrás de las puertas. Normalmente sólo se oían cosas desagradables.

Seguro que Siobhan estaba equivocada. Jasper no estaba interesado en ella. Ella tampoco estaba interesada en él... ¿verdad?

No, no podía ser. ¿Acaso no había aprendido ya bastante con todos sus fracasos sentimentales?

Los amigos nunca fallaban, los amantes sí.

Tan sigilosamente como le fue posible, volvió a su dormitorio, consternada y confusa.

Media hora después volvió a bajar y se encontró a Siobhan y a Charlotte en el sofá viendo un álbum de fotos.

Siobhan alzó la vista en cuanto la oyó.

-Hola, ¿qué tal tu siesta? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien -respondió Alice.

-Ven, siéntate con nosotras. Estamos viendo fotos mientras los hombres juegan al golf y Nettie duerme un rato.

Alice tomó asiento junto a la hermana de Jasper.

Durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron viendo fotos de los veranos en Cabo Cod, mientras Siobhan y Charlotte contaban historias.

-Estos somos mi hermano y yo. Jasper tiene un ojo morado porque yo lo golpeé con un camión. ¿Cuántos años teníamos aquí, mamá?

-Jasper tenía siete años y tú eras como Nettie. Tú lloraste más por ese ojo morado que él.

-Recuerdo que mi hermano se sentía fatal por lo mal que me sentía yo. No hacía sino tratar de consolarme todo el tiempo.

-Lo único que quería era que pararas de llorar -dijo Jasper al entrar por la puerta-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo, aburrir a Alice con historias familiares?

Ante la inesperada intrusión de la voz de Jasper, Alice se sobresaltó,

-Sí, querido hermanito. Incluso le hemos enseñado esa foto en la que sales como mamá te trajo al mundo sobre una toalla.

-Creo que la de esa foto eres tú -respondió Jasper.

-¡Mamá! -gritó Siobhan-. Se está metiendo conmigo.

-Tú has empezado -respondió Charlotte-. Así que no vengas ahora a pedirle ayuda a tu madre.

Alice disfrutaba con el trato familiar que se daban los unos a los otros. Le hacía echar de menos a los suyos.

Jasper se aproximó y se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a Alice.

Siobhan siguió pasando hojas hasta llegar a una foto de Jasper en la que tenía ya unos quince años.

-Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer -Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y rozó levemente el hombro de Alice. Su rostro quedó a sólo unos centímetros de ella, incitándola a acariciar su mejilla. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse-. Fue la primera vez que salía a navegar solo.

-¿Y qué tal lo hiciste?

La miró sonriente y ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Creo que muy bien.

-Eres un navegante nato -dijo Charlotte- Tu padre se dio cuenta enseguida de que lo tuyo era el mar y de que Siobhan tenía un don especial para la fotografía.

Jasper se levantó.

-Yo tengo hambre. ¿Alguien quiere un sandwich?

Todo el mundo concluyó que era buena idea preparar algo.

Alice trató de levantarse.

-Déjame que te ayude.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-De eso nada. Te quedas donde estás.

Debería haberse imaginado que no se lo iba a permitir.

Alice hizo un jocoso gesto con la nariz.

-Eres un mandón.

Jasper salió de la habitación con una divertida mueca en el rostro.

Alice volvió a fijar su atención en las fotos para evitar que sus ojos se centraran con demasiado interés en Jasper. La pequeña escena que acababan de protagonizar había propiciado un curioso intercambio de miradas entre Charlotte y Siobhan, y no quería dar lugar a más sospechas infundadas.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas alguna fotografía tuya, Siobhan? -sugirió Alice.

-Las que vienen en las hojas siguientes son mías.

De pronto, lo que había sido un álbum familiar se convirtió en un repertorio de arte fotográfico.

-¡Eres fabulosa! -dijo Alice-. La emoción casi se palpa.

-Eso es lo que yo busco. No me conformo con captar imágenes sino con reflejar emociones. Mira este retrato de mi padre. ¿Qué ves?

Alice estudió con detenimiento la foto de Peter Whitlock ,

-Tal vez parezca una locura pero, aunque está sonriendo, da la sensación de que se siente decepcionado.

-¡Exacto! -dijo Siobhan-. Se sentía decepcionado porque Jasper le había anunciado que no quería trabajar para su bufete, pero trataba de disimularlo a toda costa.

-Peter se disgustó muchísimo, -añadió Charlotte-. Pero, al parecer, ahora que se va a retirar, Jasper parece dispuesto a asumir el puesto.

Aquella noticia no agradó en exceso a Alice. No le gustaba la idea de que Jasper se marchara de Wintersoft.

-¿Por qué no aceptó en un principio? -preguntó ella, extrañada de que desaprovechara una oportunidad como aquélla.

En respuesta. Siobhan y Charlotte volvieron la página y le señalaron una foto. Una morena despampanante posaba junto a Jasper ante un gran árbol de Navidad. La mujer parecía una modelo.

Siobhan miró hacia la cocina antes de hablar en voz baja.

-Ésta es María, la ex mujer de Jasper. Se conocieron en la facultad de derecho de Harvard.

Alice sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago. Sin duda, María era aún un recuerdo presente en la mente de Jasper.

-¿Ella fue el motivo de que él rechazara el puesto?

-Al menos en parte. María es de Chicago y no quería dejar su vida allí. Jasper decía que sí a cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

Charlotte miró la foto con tristeza.

-Míralos. Eran la pareja perfecta. Jamás entendí por qué María se divorció de él.

Alice se sintió repentinamente incómoda. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a imaginar por un momento que Jasper pudiera estar interesado por ella? Después de haber estado casado con una diosa de la perfección, nada podría parecerle suficiente.

La esposa perfecta se había divorciado de él. Por eso Siobhan se preocupaba por su solitario estilo de vida. Jasper seguía enamorado de su ex esposa.

Aquella nueva información fue suficiente para que tratara de borrar de su mente aquella inconveniente atracción que había estado sintiendo.

Ni Jasper ni ella buscaban una relación, pero sí podían ser buenos amigos.

El hecho de que aquel pensamiento no llegara a convencerla y de que sintiera un nudo en el estómago no tenía importancia.

Jasper se arrodilló ante la chimenea y dejó unos troncos. Al anochecer todos agradecerían el calor del fuego.

Procedentes de la cocina, le llegaban las voces femeninas y el olor a bollos de canela.

Su pensamiento se centró en Alice y en los niños que llevaba en sus entrañas.

Recordó la escena de la playa y aquel deseo irracional de tocar su vientre.

Tener a Alice cerca de él, verla luchar con tesón por el bienestar de sus futuros hijos había despertado su latente instinto paternal.

Una dulce carcajada se oyó en la cocina. Era ella. Se llevaba extremadamente bien con su hermana.

Toda la familia la había acogido cálidamente, aunque su madre se mostrara reacia y precavida, como siempre.

Sabía que velaba por el bienestar de su hijo. No importaba cuantos años tuviera Jasper, para su madre seguía siendo su bebé y no quería que le hicieran daño de nuevo.

Aunque no tenía de qué preocuparse. Después de la infidelidad de María se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a enamorarse ni a casarse. Por mucho que deseara una familia, tendría que conformarse con la que ya tenía.

María se había negado a tener un hijo, al menos con él.

Se encaminó a la estantería a por un libro, sin poder dejar de pensar en Alice. Era lo contrario que María. Amable y considerada, jamás sería capaz de engañar a un hombre.

Claro que eso mismo había pensado de su ex esposa.

Dejó la novela que había elegido y buscó otra.

Como abogado, tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Suponía que, una vez nacidos los pequeños, se podría demostrar la paternidad del ex prometido de Alice. Pero hasta entonces debía desconfiar y ser precavido.

Como si su pensamiento la hubiera conjurado, Alice apareció por la puerta con Nettie de la mano y junto a Siobhan, que hablaba sobre puestas de sol y la perfecta iluminación,

Alice estaba preciosa, con aquella mata de pelo. Llevaba el rostro descubierto y estaba radiante. Vestida con un suéter amplio y unos vaqueros, tenía un aspecto juvenil y tan inocente como el de la niña que iba con ella.

-¡La puesta de sol es gloriosa! -dijo Siobhan, mientras agarraba su cámara-. Vamos a hacer fotos. ¿Quieres venir? Jasper, ¿tú te vienes?

Antes de obtener respuesta. Siobhan tomó a Nettie en brazos y llamó a su marido.

-Liam, date prisa. La luz es perfecta en este momento.

Liam bajó a toda prisa con una chaqueta para la niña. Buddy iba a su lado.

La familia salió a toda prisa y Alice miró a Jasper con una sonrisa. Parte de la pesadumbre que él sentía desapareció.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada para ir a dar un paseo por la playa? -le preguntó él.

-No. Rejuvenezco después de la siesta.

-¿Ha sido muy dura la navegación de esta mañana?

-No, ha estado muy bien. Eres un excelente marinero.

-Y tú una estupenda grumete.

-A pesar de ser una gorda embarazada.

-Lo segundo no puedo negarlo, lo primero sí.

-Buena respuesta. Se nota que eres un buen negociador -dijo ella con una carcajada-. Venga, vayámonos o nos perderemos la puesta de sol.

Con una inexplicable felicidad, la agarró de la mano y salió de la casa.

El atardecer resultó tan impresionante como Siobhan había pronosticado.

Durante un rato, los tuvo a todos moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando ángulos distintos desde los que disparar la cámara.

Después de unas cuantas fotos, Jasper les instó a seguir su camino, mientras Alice y él se quedaban un rato a descansar. Alice no protestó en aquella ocasión. Lo quisiera o no reconocer, no podía seguir el ritmo de los demás.

Se sentaron a contemplar el mar.

-¿Qué hace tu hermana con todas esas fotografías?

-Tiene muchos clientes: revistas, oficinas de turismo... Viaja por toda Nueva Inglaterra yendo a festivales, regatas, grandes acontecimientos, y le pagan grandes sumas de dinero por las fotos que hace.

-¡Qué trabajo tan duro! -bromeó Alice.

-Y que lo digas. Me gustaría haber sido el miembro de la familia con talento.

-Tu tienes otro tipo de talento que, por cierto, yo agradezco mucho -ella le apretó la mano suavemente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-La abogacía también tiene sus recompensas.

-Eres muy buen abogado. Según he oído, estás pensando en trabajar para el bufete de tu padre.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tu madre.

Jasper agarró unas cuantas piedrecillas y comenzó a pasárselas de una mano a la otra.

-Mi padre está intentando convencerme.

-Hay un «pero», ¿verdad?

-Tú has conocido a mi padre. Es brillante, encantador y está lleno de energía -respiró profundamente-. Es el mejor abogado que he conocido. Ha ganado el mayor número de casos importantes de toda Nueva Inglaterra. Le han sugerido que se presente como candidato político en muchas ocasiones.

-Entiendo. Te ha puesto el listón demasiado alto.

Él asintió y sonrió agradecido por su comprensión.

-Así es.

-Pero tú tienes talento suficiente para llegar a donde te propongas.

Su confianza lo satisfizo plenamente.

-Puede que sea bueno en lo que hago, pero no soy mi padre.

-¿Y por qué habrías de serlo?

Jasper lanzó una piedra al agua.

-El problema es que nuestros estilos son completamente diferentes. A mí me gusta quedarme en la sombra, investigar y negociar, no estar ante los medios ni ante un jurado.

No le dijo que se sentía incapaz de cumplir con las expectativas que tenía su padre porque temía decepcionarlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a trabajar en su bufete o no?

-Le dije que me lo pensaría.

-Pero, ¿quieres hacerlo?

-No.

Alice lo miró con curiosidad, pero se calló la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué se lo tenía que pensar si ya sabía que no quería trabajar con su padre? En realidad, ya sabía la respuesta.

Frustrado, Jasper lanzó al agua una piedra que rebotó en la superficie ondulada.

Alice le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Tomarás la decisión más adecuada. Siempre lo haces.

Aquella simple afirmación y su muestra de confianza lo conmovió.

Tuvo que resistirse al impulso de tomarla en sus brazos, así que agarró otra piedra y la lanzó al mar.

-Déjame intentarlo.

Alice lanzó una piedra con intención de hacerla correr por la superficie del agua, pero se hundió de inmediato.

-Creo que esto no es lo mío.

-No estás en forma, eso es todo -en el instante en que acabó la frase soltó una carcajada, consciente de lo que acababa de decir-. No quería decir eso.

-Claro que querías y tienes razón -Alice se arqueó y empujó el vientre hacia fuera-. No estoy precisamente en forma.

Su risa angelical sonó como una sinfonía celestial a oídos de Jasper, aliviando la tensión que su anterior conversación le había producido.

De pronto, Alice se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera oyendo un sonido que nadie oía.

-¿Los gemelos? -le preguntó él, sabiendo que sólo eso podría causar tanto interés en ella.

-Sí. Se han puesto a dar vueltas de pronto.

-Creo que se están riendo de la poca habilidad de su madre.

Jasper se sintió repentina e inexplicablemente cercano a ella. Se aproximó, atraído por el movimiento de su vientre y se sintió tentado a tocarla. ¿Sería eso exceder los límites permitidos en su relación?

Su mirada se centró en el punto en que Alice tenía puestas las manos. Sin pensárselo más, descendió la suya hasta la curvada protuberancia. De pronto, lo llenó un inesperado alivio.

-Esto es un milagro -le dijo en un susurro reverente.

-Dos milagros, para ser exactos -respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde se difuminaron en la incipiente noche. El sonido del mar llenó el silencio.

-Ayer pensé... -Alice dudó.

-¿Qué?

-Pensé que no estabas interesado en los bebés -dijo ella.

-Pues no he pensado en otra cosa desde entonces -quizás no era del todo cierto, pero no podía admitir sus dudas, sus deseos, sus miedos.

Los bebés se movieron bajo su tacto y Jasper cerró los ojos. Por un instante, lo único que importaba era la sensación que le transmitían aquellas dos vidas.

La brisa del mar lo envolvía con su aroma a salitre. La oscuridad los rodeó y Jasper se permitió soñar un sueño prohibido: aquellos eran sus hijos y quería protegerlos a toda costa. Alice lo necesitaba como nunca nadie lo había necesitado.

Se quedaron allí, durante un rato, conectados de un modo elemental.

Aquellas sensaciones abrieron la puerta que mostraba su interior y Jasper se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío y de que había estado ocultando aquel agujero durante años.

Sintió la necesidad de tomar a Alice en sus brazos, de besarla, de notar los latidos de su corazón y el calor de su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Él pudo leerle en los ojos que sabía que quería besarla y que lo correspondía.

Su relación había pasado rápidamente de profesional a amistosa, y acababa de expandirse aún más.

Una imagen de María golpeó su mente. Hacía mucho que había dejado de amarla. Pero no había olvidado el daño que había sufrido por su causa.

Alice era muy diferente de la hermosa y fría María, pero de otro modo igualmente delicada y bella. Podía hacerle sentir cosas que tiempo atrás se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a sentir.

Haciendo un gran alarde de disciplina, retiró las manos y se apartó de ella.

Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada, Alice bostezó. Aquel viaje al amanecer camino de Chicago la estaba deprimiendo.

Algo muy especial había sucedido entre Jasper y ella la noche anterior. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que quería besarla. Seguramente había sido una percepción errónea motivada por la magia del anochecer. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que un hombre como Jasper podía sentirse atraído por una mujer embarazada?

En cuestión de unas cuantas semanas, Jasper se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, y eso le preocupaba. Exceptuando a su padre, Jasper era el hombre más generoso que había conocido.

Pero no era la generosidad lo que le producía aquellos sentimientos. Se sentía atraída por él. Ésa era la verdad y acababa de enfrentarse a ella. Y, por algún motivo, se sentía mejor. Al fin y al cabo, sentir atracción por un hombre era perfectamente normal, incluso para una embarazada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era poner veto a esos sentimientos y seguir con su vida.

Satisfecha con su descubrimiento y decidida a no dejarse abatir, se acomodó en el asiento y estiró las piernas, dispuesta a relajarse.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó él.

-Debería existir una ley que prohibiera levantarse antes del amanecer.

-Lo propondré en la próxima reunión del Tribunal Supremo -dijo él con sorna.

Ella lo miró de reojo y se preguntó cómo podía tener tan buen aspecto a aquellas intempestivas horas de la madrugada. Era injusto.

-Supongo que será imposible encontrar un lugar para tomar un café.

-Me temo que somos las dos únicas personas despiertas en todo el estado.

-Imaginaba que dirías eso.

-No le gusta madrugar, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro que sí. Lo que no me gusta es levantarme en mitad de la noche.

-Mi madre ha preparado un termo con café descafeinado para ti. Está en el asiento de atrás.

Alice alcanzó la bolsa, sacó el termo y se sirvió un vaso con cuidado de no manchar.

Con el primer sorbo se sintió mejor.

-Tu madre es fabulosa. Y la verdad es que el resto de tu familia también.

-Sí, yo opino igual.

Alice miró por la ventanilla. El incipiente día empezaba a teñir de naranja el cielo.

-Siobhan se ha ofrecido a fotografiar a mis gemelos.

-Es una buena idea.

-Sí, pero le he dicho que le pagaré con algún trabajo de relaciones públicas. Estar en deuda con un Whitlock ya me parece suficientemente malo.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué tengo de malo?

-Que eres un mandón -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermana es aún peor que yo. Ya verás lo poco que tarda en convencerte de que vendas las fotos de los gemelos.

-Ya me ha convencido.

-¿Lo ves? -la miró brevemente y sonrió-. Parece que estás reviviendo.

-Es el amanecer. Sólo a los vampiros les gusta la oscuridad.

-Entonces, ¿te lo has pasado bien este fin de semana?

La sensación de tristeza volvió a apesadumbrarla.

-Sí.

-¡No demuestres tanto entusiasmo!

-Jasper -dijo ella y miró el fondo del vaso que tenía entre las manos-. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

El rostro de él mostró su confusión.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-A lo que pasó en la playa.

-Ah -se quedó en silencio hasta que volvió a responder con una pregunta-. ¿Qué piensas tú que ocurrió?

A Alice le habría encantado poder confesar sus sentimientos. Pero considerando los errores de juicio de los que había hecho alarde a lo largo de su vida, pensó que había malinterpretado las intenciones de Jasper.

-Supongo que nada. Fue un agradable paseo al atardecer.

-Lo mismo pienso yo -dijo él, y Alice notó que él se relajaba.

Sin duda, el recuerdo de aquel dulce momento lo avergonzaba.

Profundamente decepcionada, ahogó su tristeza en la taza de café y en la belleza del paisaje. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse abatir.

-Estás muy callada -dijo Jasper al cabo de unos kilómetros-. ¿Es por algo que he dicho yo?

-No, por supuesto que no -no había sido lo que había dicho, sino lo que no había dicho.

-¿Qué te pasa entonces?

-Nada. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Jasper la miró preocupado.

-¿Ha sido un fin de semana demasiado activo?

-No. El fin de semana ha sido maravilloso. De lo que estoy cansada es de esta enorme y pesada tripa -se removió para sentarse mejor.

-¿Cuándo tienes que ir al médico?

-Esta misma mañana. Sólo falta un mes para que nazcan y, como son mellizos, tengo que ir dos veces por semana a la consulta.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

-¿Hay algún tipo de problema?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Desde que me quedé embarazada todo ha ido perfectamente.

* * *

Hola

Como prometi aqui les dejo el cap, que les parecio?

Nos leemos el martes


	7. Chapter 7

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 7

A su llegada a Wintersoft, se había encontrado con una montaña de trabajo y una extraña y confusa sensación. Después de visitar al médico, aún se encontraba peor.

Habría deseado haber podido llamar a su madre para contarle las múltiples desgracias que la asolaban. Pero sabía que la adorable mujer tenía demasiados problemas.

Llegaría el momento de presentarle a sus nietos, pero tenía que ser paciente.

Entró por segunda vez en el día en el edificio de Wintersoft. Al ver que Charlie Swan no estaba, se encaminó al despacho de su hija.

Bella sonrió al verla.

-¿Va todo bien? -le preguntó.

-La verdad es que no -dijo Alice con un suspiro.

Bella pareció preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?

Alice le dio el informe médico.

-Tengo que pedir la baja. Los bebés pueden estar en peligro.

Jasper se enteró de la noticia a las cuatro de la tarde. Sintió miedo y rabia. Miedo por Alice y los bebés, rabia porque no se lo había comunicado ella misma.

Agarró el abrigo y salió de su despacho. Pasó por delante de Nessie farfullando un rápido adiós.

El fin de semana en Cabo Cod había sido un error. Se había excedido. Aunque había creído que un viaje a la playa la ayudaría a relajarse, estaba claro que se había equivocado.

Para cuando llegó a la casa ya se había convencido a sí mismo de que la culpa de todo era suya. Como le había dicho María, no servía para marido ni para padre.

Llegó al portal, subió la escalera a toda prisa y maldijo por no tener las llaves. Si llamaba, obligaría a Alice a levantarse de la cama.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero pronto recapacitó. Era su responsabilidad y debía asumirla.

Llamó al timbre y se dispuso a esperar pacientemente a que ella se levantara y fuera capaz de llegar a la puerta.

Pero la puerta se abrió en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Jasper! -dijo Alice, claramente sorprendida. Llevaba un paño de cocina en una mano y una espumadera en la otra. Tenía un aspecto estupendo.

-¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

-Estoy preparando la cena.

-¡No vas a preparar ninguna cena! -un delicioso olor emanaba ya de una olla-. Te vas a meter en la cama y yo me ocupo de la cena.

-¡Jasper, es el cumpleaños de Santiago!

-Me importa muy poco. Se supone que debes estar en la cama.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo ha contado Isabella Swan. Aunque me enteré por casualidad. Ella suponía que tú me lo habías dicho, puesto que habíamos pasado el fin de semana juntos.

Alice se sentó en el sofá.

-No tienes que preocuparte por la cena. Ya está casi hecha. Llevo toda la tarde cocinando. He alternado el descanso con el trabajo. Ahora tengo el bizcocho en el horno.

El se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

-Dime exactamente qué es lo que te ha dicho el médico.

-Al parecer tengo algunos signos que apuntan a un posible parto prematuro, así que el médico me ha recomendado que deje de trabajar y descanse. Los niños todavía no están preparados para salir.

Jasper sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Cuanto más tiempo estén dentro, más sanos nacerán. Una o dos semanas pueden suponer una gran diferencia. Te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que estos niños nazcan sanos. Así que aquí estoy.

-Y aquí vas a seguir. ¿No te has planteado llamar a tu madre?

-La he llamado, pero no le he contado nada. No es el momento.

-Sabía que me ibas a decir eso. Así que... -hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo a lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Así que no vas a tener más remedio que aceptar mi ayuda.

Confusa, Alice se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Cómo?

-Necesitas a alguien a tu lado, así que me ofrezco voluntario.

-Jasper, no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Tienes un trabajo que requiere mucho esfuerzo por tu parte y una vida propia.

-Se trata sólo de unas cuantas semanas. Vendré por la noche para ayudarte.

¿No entendía que necesitaba desesperadamente hacer aquello? Se sentía responsable por haberla llevado a Cabo Cod.

-¿Por qué vas a hacer algo así?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Como tu abogado...

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser mi abogado -dijo ella-. No tiene sentido. Ya me las arreglaré sola.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé -admitió finalmente ella-. Según el doctor Gerandy no puedo moverme del apartamento más que para ir a su consulta. Pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pues tendrán que esperar.

-Si no voy a por comida, me moriré de hambre.

-Yo haré la compra.

-Tengo que hacer la comida.

-Cocinaré yo.

-Y limpiar la casa.

-Yo puedo... -hizo una mueca-, contratar a alguien.

Alice se rió.

-¡Eres realmente dulce!

Nadie le había dicho que era dulce desde que tenía diez años.

-Eso me suena a un cumplido que deberías decirle a mi sobrina.

-Ella también es dulce, pero de otro modo. Lo que quiero decir es que eres un hombre muy especial.

Él le puso un dedo en los labios y deseó inmediatamente no haberlo hecho. Había tratado de olvidar lo sucedido aquella noche en la playa y sus ansias por besarla. Pero al tocar sus labios la necesidad de su contacto volvió.

-No digas nada -susurró él-. Sólo descansa. Yo haré todo lo demás.

Excepto lo único que realmente quería hacer

Después de tres días, Alice estaba aburrida de ver la televisión y gestar.

Por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, esperaba cada día ansiosa la llegada de Jasper.

Ella insistía una y otra vez en que él no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero él hacía oídos sordos. La llamaba todos los días al menos dos veces y llegaba pronto cada tarde para preparar la cena.

De no ser porque la idea carecía de sentido, casi se había atrevido a pensar que a Jasper le importaba sinceramente su bienestar.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? -preguntó él, al ver el ordenador portátil abierto sobre la mesa-. No habrás estado trabajando, ¿verdad?

-El doctor Gerandy me dijo que dejar las cosas resueltas en mi trabajo me tranquilizaría. Sólo estoy solucionando lo que puedo gestionar por Internet, y no es mucho. Así que aquí estoy, aburrida en este sofá.

Se incorporó y se tocó la espalda.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco.

Jasper dejó el paño de cocina que tenía en las manos y se aproximó a ella.

-Date la vuelta.

-¿Para qué?

-Te voy a dar un masaje.

De pronto, todas las hormonas sexuales que deberían haber estado dormidas por su avanzado estado de gestación se pusieron simultáneamente en marcha. Ella trató de controlar su reacción, pero en cuanto sus manos la tocaron, se estremeció.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí -dijo ella, sintiendo extraños efectos en lugares insospechados.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Háblame de María.

Las manos de Jasper se paralizaron.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de mi ex mujer?

-Siobhan me enseñó una foto de ella.

Jasper continuó con el masaje, pero sus manos se habían cargado de tensión.

-María era muy hermosa. Era capaz de iluminar una habitación sólo con su presencia.

Aquella afirmación le dolió. Confirmaba que Jasper seguía enamorado de ella.

-Tu madre dice que erais la pareja perfecta.

-No es cierto. El problema fue que tardamos demasiado en darnos cuenta de lo diferentes que éramos. A mí me gusta estar en casa y tener un pequeño círculo de amigos con el que salir de vez en cuando. María es todo lo contrario. Le encanta relacionarse y estar rodeada de gente.

-Bueno, no hay nada malo en ninguno de los dos estilos.

-No, pero después de un tiempo, ella decidió que yo era demasiado aburrido para encajar en su tipo de vida.

-¿Aburrido? -Alice notó el dolor en su voz-. ¿Cómo es posible? No eres aburrido. Eres reservado, pero el más divertido de los hombres que he conocido hasta ahora. Tienes un gran sentido del humor.

El levantó una ceja.

-María no pensaba así. También consideraba Cape Cod tremendamente tedioso. Le gustaba que le prestaran atención y navegar sólo en mi compañía no era suficiente para ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿Os separasteis?

-Ella encontró a alguien más divertido. Me di cuenta de que estaba sucediendo algo, pero traté de ignorarlo durante demasiado tiempo.

Alice le puso la mano en el brazo.

-Duele mucho que te engañen.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Al menos yo descubrí que James me engañaba antes de casarme con él. Tú estabas aún más en tu derecho a exigir que María te fuera fiel.

-Me culpó de su infidelidad y de no querer tener hijos conmigo.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Para ella sí. Y quizás tenía razón. Puede que yo no esté hecho para ser padre ni esposo. A veces, me gusta demasiado la soledad. Quizás no le presté suficiente atención. Quizás un niño se moriría de aburrimiento conmigo.

-Vamos, Jasper -dijo ella compungida al ver su dolor-. No puedes haberte creído nada de eso,

-El verdadero golpe me lo llevé al descubrir que, un año después de nuestra separación, tuvo un hijo con el otro tipo -miró a la pared, torturado por aquel recuerdo-. No quería tener un hijo conmigo, pero sí con él.

-Por eso te has vuelto tan reacio a volver a contraer matrimonio.

-Exacto.

-¿La querías?

-Me sentía deslumbrado por ella. Una mujer hermosa puede hacerle cosas extrañas al cerebro de un hombre.

La palabra «deslumbrado» resonó insistentemente en el pensamiento de Alice. Se sintió entristecida y decepcionada.

-Lo siento. No te merecías algo así.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Estabas enamorada de James?

Era lógico que él también la interrogara.

-Pensé que lo estaba o, al menos, quería estarlo. Aunque en el fondo siempre tuve mis reservas. Pero quería hacer que la relación funcionara, especialmente cuando me quedé embarazada. La verdad es que James se puso furioso desde el primer momento en que se enteró de mi embarazo. Quería tenerme a su disposición todo el día y no le apetecía tener que compartirme con dos bebés llorones. Aunque me había prometido casarse conmigo, la relación degeneró en el instante en que supo que iba a ser padre.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas y Jasper le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Gracias, Jasper, gracias por todo.

-¿Por todo?

-Sí, por escuchar, por ayudarme, por soportar mis repentinos cambios de ánimo...

-Gracias a ti por soportar mi comida. Debo de ser el peor cocinero de todo Chicago.

Los dos se rieron al unísono.

-Ahora lo mejor será que descanses. Yo me tengo que ir.

Él se levantó, fue a por su cazadora y se la puso.

Alice bostezó.

-La verdad es que, a pesar de no hacer nada durante todo el día, me siento muy cansada.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta y agarró la lista de la compra que estaba al lado.

-Llámame si necesitas algo -dijo él antes de marcharse.

Alice esperó a que cerrara la puerta antes de levantarse, encaminarse hacia ella y poner el oído sobre la cálida madera para escuchar los pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo.

Jasper estaba siendo su apoyo durante la etapa más dura de su vida. Por una vez, se había encontrado con un ganador, con un hombre firme y fuerte capaz de hacer que se sintiera segura.

Jasper era el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido.

Por eso le permitía que entrara en su casa cada tarde, por eso había ido con él a Cabo Cod. Por eso, también, sentía tantos celos de su hermosa ex esposa.

Estaba enamorada de Jasper Whitlock. No era ese tipo de amor que nace de la pena o la compasión, ni del deseo físico que se consume a sí mismo. No. Era un sentimiento firme, hermoso y maduro.

Eso era lo que el amor debía ser: un intercambio, fruto del cariño, no de la pena o de la obligación.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la puerta al darse cuenta de una verdad innegable: había encontrado el designio de su corazón cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**No es dulce Jasper?**_

_**Maldita María**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes. Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Había sido un día duro, de mucha tensión, agravada por la invitación a cenar que le había hecho su padre. Quería saber si se había decidido ya a dejar Wintersoft y a pasar a formar parte de su renombrado bufete.

Se había excusado diciendo que tenía un compromiso anterior y habían concertado una cita para la semana siguiente. Eso significaría tener que dejar a Alice sola una noche y no le hacía gracia.

Había estado pensando en ella y en su conversación de la noche anterior durante todo el día. Le había contado cosas que no le había contado nunca a nadie antes y tenía la sensación de que ella había hecho lo mismo.

Quizás había sido el masaje el causante de tal acercamiento.

La verdad era que desde la posición en que él se había puesto, no le había parecido una mujer embarazada. Sus glúteos redondos y firmes le habían resultado más que tentadores.

Pero no era sólo su cuerpo la causa de su inquietud. También le gustaba su compañía, su forma de pensar, su risa.

Era la primera persona, aparte de su familia, que le despertaba cariño en mucho tiempo. Le importaba y mucho. Pero esperaba que sólo fuera eso. Merecía mucho más que un hombre que había demostrado ser totalmente inadecuado para las relaciones.

Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Alice, antes de abrir con la llave que ella misma le había dado. Había hecho aquella misma acción tantas veces en los últimos días, que tenía la sensación de estar llegando a casa. Apartó de su mente ese peligroso pensamiento y abrió la puerta.

Pero, en el instante en que atravesó el umbral, un cojín naranja lo golpeó en la cara. La risa de Alice siguió al ataque.

-Siempre he querido hacer eso -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Él recogió el cojín y se lo lanzó a ella de nuevo.

-Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno cuando no haya dos niños inocentes en tu vientre.

-Promesas, promesas, promesas. No me asustas -hizo una cómica mueca que le hizo reír.

-Aquí huele a comida -dijo Jasper, acercándose a la cocina.

-Sí, pero antes de que me eches la bronca, te diré que ha estado aquí mi amiga Carrie y me ha traído una sopa de pescado y una barra de pan integral. Sírvela en un par de platos y vamos a cenar -dijo ella-. También ha estado aquí la señora Porter, han venido a verme otros amigos y me ha llamado tu hermana.

-¿Siobhan? -preguntó él mientras disponía la olorosa sopa en sendos cuencos.

-Sí. Creo que quería saber dónde estabas.

-¿Yo?

-Hemos estado charlando un rato y, cuando le he dicho que no me podía mover de casa, me ha preguntado si venías con frecuencia a verme.

-Ha debido enterarse de que no he querido ir a cenar con mi padre esta noche y está atando cabos -Jasper colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-¿Tenías una cena? ¿Por qué no has ido? -preguntó ella, antes de probar la deliciosa comida.

-Porque ya me había comprometido a venir aquí. Además, él sólo quiere presionarme para que le dé un sí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Aún no lo sé. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Deberíamos hablar de lo positivo y de lo negativo. Empecemos por lo bueno.

-Ganaré mucho dinero, tendré prestigio inmediato y reconocimiento y, lo más importante, haré feliz a mi padre.

-De acuerdo, ahora dime lo malo.

-Ya gano mucho dinero, soy muy respetado en mi campo y no quiero dejar el trabajo que tengo para hacer algo que odio. No estoy interesado en las expectativas sociales que genera un puesto como ése. A mi padre le encanta todo eso. Yo lo detesto.

-Así que el problema es que no quieres decepcionar a tu padre. De hecho, de algún modo te sientes inadecuado por no haber cumplido sus sueños.

-Gracias, señora Freud, por su análisis -bromeó él, y reconoció la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Tú eres un magnífico profesional, particularmente bueno en un campo en el que, además, te sientes cómodo. No tienes que ser como tu padre. ¿No debería él entender que tus sueños no son los suyos?

-Llevo dos semanas pensando en ello y he llegado a esa misma conclusión. Gracias por formular en alto mi propio pensamiento -Jasper apartó el cuenco de sopa vacío-. Tú también necesitas hablar con tu familia.

-Lo voy a hacer pronto, en cuanto los bebés nazcan y lo tenga todo bajo control.

-Te sentirás mejor cuando tu familia esté al tanto de tu complicada vida —sin esperar respuesta, retiró los platos y se levantó a llevarlos al fregadero-. Te he traído un regalo.

-¿Otro? Nos estás malcriando -dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha que iluminó sus ojos-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando tú no estés?

Jasper evitó responder y puso sobre la mesa un libro.

Alice miró la cubierta y vio que se trataba de un libro de nombres.

-¡Eres un encanto! Llevo meses pensando y ningún nombre me parece adecuado.

-Supongo que todavía estamos a tiempo de decidir algo. ¿Sabemos con certeza si tendremos niño o niña? -la pregunta en primera persona fue, sin duda, un desliz freudiano. Le habría encantado que aquellos niños hubieran sido también suyos. ¿No era ése, en parte, el motivo de que estuviera allí?

-El médico está casi seguro de que tenemos un niño y una niña.

Jasper sacó un bolígrafo y una libreta, y abrió el libro.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre de la familia?

Ella asintió.

-Me gusta Amelia para la niña. Es el segundo nombre de mi madre. Pero no sé cómo llamar al niño.

-Hagamos una lista.

Durante una hora estuvieron apuntando y descartando nombres. Aunque Jasper no estaba seguro de cuál era su papel allí, o hasta qué punto tenía derecho a opinar, iba disfrutando cada minuto.

El nombre del chico parecía resistirse.

-Christopher, ¿qué te parece? -dijo finalmente él.

-¡Es perfecto! Así tenemos Amelia y Christopher.-de pronto, los ojos de ella resplandecieron como el océano en un día de verano- no se si te importara…

-¿Qué me podría importar?

-Me gustaría llamarlo Jasper, para que se relacionara contigo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él con cierta euforia contenida.

-No lo haré si tú no quieres -dijo ella rápidamente, temerosa de ofenderlo.

-Alice, me conmueve que hayas pensado en llamar a tu hijo como yo, pero tengo una confesión que hacerte. Christopher es el nombre de mi abuelo. Siempre me ha gustado y por eso lo he sugerido.

-Vaya. Así que si tenía que ver contigo. Me gusta mucho. Pero seguramente tú querrás reservar ese nombre para el hijo que tendrás algún día.

-Eso no va a ocurrir. Úsalo si quieres.

Aquellos bebés se habían convertido en algo importante para él. Le gustaba que uno de ellos llevara el nombre de su abuelo.

-La verdad es que sí quiero. Christopher y Amelia. Me encantan. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? -preguntó a su abultado vientre.

-Yo creo que son afortunados de tenerte como madre.

-Puede que no estén de acuerdo cuando tengan que dormir en cajas de cartón,

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tenía que esperar cobrar el sueldo para comprar las cosas de los niños? Pues resulta que ahora no me puedo mover, así que tengo un problema.

-¿Y comprar las cosas por Internet?

-Sí, es una idea. También tengo algunos catálogos. Podríamos mirarlos. ¿Me ayudas a elegir?

-Somos estupendos eligiendo nombres, así que eligiendo muebles seremos formidables.

Pero, inmediatamente, otra idea se formó en la mente de Jasper, aunque decidió callársela. Sabía que a Alice le encantaban las sorpresas.

Los envíos empezaron poco después del mediodía. Alice le dijo al primer hombre que apareció con una inmensa caja que tenía mal la dirección, pero en cuanto le mostró el albarán con la firma de Jasper, tuvo que callarse.

-La persona que encargó todo esto dijo que no debía desembalar nada hasta que él llegue -aseguró el transportista.

Diez minutos después, la casera siguió al segundo envío.

-Te dije que éste era el mejor -dijo la mujer tras ver la caja con la foto de una cuna y escuchar que había sido Jasper el que había mandado todo aquello.

La señora Porter se marchó y Alice se quedó con la sensación de que Jasper y ella iban a ser objeto de un erróneo cotilleo. Era una pena, pero sabía que sus ilusiones eran vanas. El había dejado claro y patente que no quería ningún tipo de relación.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta dejó de sonar y los paquetes dejaron de llegar, se encaminó hacia el teléfono con intención de llamar a Jasper.

Estaba a punto de descolgarlo cuando sonó.

-¿Diga?

-¿Alice?

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Había mucho ruido de fondo.

-No sé a qué te refieres -dijo él con una carcajada.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo. No deberías estar comprando todas estas cosas. Es responsabilidad mía.

-Pero tú no puedes salir de compras.

Oyó las voces y notó que Jasper estaba hablando con alguien aparte de ella.

-Jasper, ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en una tienda que se llama «El Bebé Perfecto». Tendrías que verla. Es increíble. Tienen todo lo que puedas soñar para los niños.

Alice se dejó caer en el sofá atónita.

-¿No has ido a trabajar?

-¿A trabajar'? No. Les he dicho que tenía que hacer las compras de Navidad.

-Pero si no estamos en Navidad.

-Algún día lo estaremos,

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-La verdad es que un hombre puede llegar a perder la razón en un lugar como éste -dijo él definitivamente encantado con la extraña experiencia-. Estoy rodeado de mujeres embarazadas dispuestas a darme lecciones sobre cuál es la mejor tetina. Compraré dos de cada para que tú decidas la que más te convenga.

—¡No hagas eso! Tienes que dejar de comprar cosas. No puedo permitirme gastar tanto dinero.

-Pero yo sí.

-Jasper, ya está bien.

-Llegaré a casa dentro de un par de horas.

-Jasper, ¿me has oído? No compres nada más.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una carcajada. Acto seguido, él colgó el teléfono.

Aquel hombre era maravilloso. Pero, ¿no se daba cuenta de que si seguía tratándola de aquel modo su partida iba a ser aún más dolorosa?

Jasper llegó antes de lo previsto, cargado de cajas y bolsas. El salón de la casa parecía un almacén.

-Te dije que no compraras nada -insistió ella.

Pero su ceño fruncido no parecía afectarlo en exceso.

-No te enfades. Tenemos que prepararlo todo para la llegada de los niños. Además, si no te entendí mal, dijiste que iban a dormir en cajas. Aquí tienes un montón de ellas -se rió feliz.

-Voy a tener que devolver la mayor parte. No puedo permitírmelo.

Jasper se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

-Alice, son regalos. Yo quería comprar todo esto.

-Pero no me parece adecuado.

-No me estropees la diversión.

Alice abrió la boca para protestar, pero se contuvo. Sin duda, Jasper estaba disfrutando de aquello.

-Realmente te has divertido comprando todo esto, ¿verdad?

-Como un niño en una tienda de caramelos -él se frotó las manos-. Y ahora el resto de la diversión. ¿Dónde quieres que pongamos la habitación de los niños?

-No tenemos mucho donde elegir. El apartamento es pequeño y tiene sólo un dormitorio, así que tendremos que colocarlo todo allí.

-Tuve eso en cuenta mientras compraba las cosas -le tendió la mano para que se levantara-. Tú te tumbas en la cama, mientras yo me encargo de todo.

Esperó a que él situara la cama en un lugar que dejara más espacio para las cunas y se tendió en ella.

-Dame algo que hacer -sugirió ella.

Pronto apareció él con un montón de bolsas.

-Me comprado ropa rosa y azul, pero también he traído cosas de colores intensos. Me he dado cuenta de que te gustan. Mira esto.

-¡Es precioso! -dijo ella, desdoblando la prenda-. Si me pasas los cajones de la cómoda que has comprado, puedo ir ordenándolo todo.

-¿No será demasiado esfuerzo?

-No. Me he acostumbrado a hacer cosas sentada.

-Eres una mujer con muchos talentos ocultos.

Jasper estaba de un humor excelente. Ir de compras había sido renovador para él.

-Voy a montar las cunas pero, antes que nada, pondré música. Dicen que Mozart ayuda a desarrollar niños inteligentes y queremos que estos bebés lo sean. Así que he comprado un CD.

Muy pronto las deliciosas notas comenzaron a sonar y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

En cuestión de un par de horas, la habitación se había transformado. Además de las cunas, había móviles musicales de múltiples colores, una cómoda, una mesa para cambiar a los niños y una mecedora.

-¡Ha quedado precioso! -exclamó Alice sinceramente emocionada.

-¿Verdad que sí? -dijo él, contento con su trabajo.

Mozart llenaba de notas dulces el cuarto. Jasper estaba increíble, en mangas de camisa e irradiando alegría.

Aquel hombre maravilloso se merecía toda la felicidad que su ex mujer le había negado. Tenía dentro un caudal infinito de amor que dar y, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, ansiaba una mujer y unos hijos a los que ofrecérselo,

De haberla amado como amaba a María, Alice lo habría correspondido con la misma intensidad

«_¿Por qué no te he conocido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para los dos?_», pensó ella con desesperación.

* * *

**Hola **  
**Que piensan? Esta es sin dudas una de mis historias favoritas de la serie, aunque prefiero los dos ultimos libros. Este cap fue un dolor adaptarlo ya que no se me ocurria ningun nombre que combinara caon Jasper. Espero que les gustara el leemos el Lunes**


	9. Chapter 9

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

Alice raramente se quejaba, pero aquella noche, cuando Jasper llegó, ya estaba en la cama con su pijama premamá azul. Trataba de disimular su estado de ánimo riéndose. Pero Jasper podía notar que detrás de su risa había un gran pesar.

Se lo habían pasado tan bien la noche anterior decorando la habitación de los niños que no se había parado a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se preguntó si su exceso de celo habría puesto en peligro el buen desarrollo de su relación.

Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a leerle unos capítulos del doctor Spock, le contó unos cuantos chistes y, finalmente, se dirigió a la cocina, donde abrió una lata de sopa de tomate, lo único que ella quería tomar.

Antes de que terminara de servir la sopa, el teléfono sonó y Alice contestó desde la habitación.

Con la esperanza de animarla un poco puso unas servilletas rojas y unas velas en la bandeja.

Lentamente empujó la puerta con el pie para abrirla y entró.

-Todo va bien, mamá -dijo ella al teléfono-. No pasa nada. Es sólo que estoy cansada.

Era su madre y la mejor oportunidad para librarse de sus preocupaciones y decir la verdad.

-¿Se lo has dicho? -le preguntó.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Las cosas van muy bien aquí, sí. ¿Navidad? No lo sé aún. Un beso para todos. Yo también te quiero mucho. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Jasper se apresuró a ir a su lado. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla y, sin pensárselo más, la abrazó.

-Por favor, no llores -sus lágrimas le partían el corazón.

-¿Por qué no puedo decirle la verdad? Quería hacerlo y he sido incapaz.

Él le acarició la cabeza.

-Sólo tratas de no hacer daño a tu madre. Llegará un momento en que te des cuenta de que haces más daño mintiendo que diciendo la verdad. Quizás te has creado la imagen de la hija perfecta y tienes miedo a romperla.

-Lo único que yo quería era que mi familia estuviera orgullosa de mí -dijo entre gemidos.

-Y lo están -le retiró unos húmedos mechones de pelo de la cara-. Porque eres una mujer extraordinaria, y más de medio Chicago puede atestiguarlo.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo especial que era? Cuidaba de los ancianos, daba su amistad a todo el vecindario y trabajaba como voluntaria. Todo eso sin mencionar su excelente trabajo en Wintersofl y la gran cantidad de amigos con la que contaba.

-Pero he cometido tantos errores. James...

-Olvídate de ese impresentable.

Habría deseado que ese individuo no existiera, que no tuviera relación alguna con Alice y sus bebés. Le habría gustado poder encargarse él de protegerla a ella y a sus hijos, de darles todo lo que necesitaban.

Alguien debía demostrar a aquella maravillosa mujer lo increíble que era.

Sin recapacitar más, tomó el rostro de ella entre las manos y la besó tiernamente en la boca.

Un dulce sabor lo deleitó, tal y como había esperado.

Ella suspiró ligeramente y le devolvió el beso.

La tierra se movió bajo sus pies, el universo entero comenzó a girar y sintió un deseo irrefrenable, no sólo de poseer su cuerpo, sino de tener todas aquellas cosas que le faltaban en la vida.

Cuando el beso finalizó, él se apartó sin sentirse satisfecho, pero consciente de que debía poner freno a aquella locura.

-Lo siento, Alice -dijo de inmediato. Lo último que quería era hacer daño a aquella frágil criatura.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero las combatió con dignidad y respondió con firmeza

-Sólo ha sido un beso -dijo, tratando de quitarle importancia,

-o quiero que te formes una idea equivocada... No era mi intención...

Miró su rostro entristecido y se sintió frustrado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo. Él no era la persona adecuada para ella, no podía ofrecerle lo que necesitaba. Alice necesitaba a un hombre capaz de hacerla feliz.

Alice forzó una sonrisa y puso un dedo sobre los labios de él.

-No hace falta que digas nada más. Lo entiendo.

Jasper, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no entendía nada.

Con el beso aún vibrante en sus labios. Alice no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué lo había echo. Sabía que aquel gesto no había significado nada, pero tenía un origen, un motivo,

Seguramente, sólo había tratado de reconfortarla, de hacer que se sintiera querida. Una vez más, don Perfecto había hecho su papel de hombre agradable.

Sintió un cansancio repentino. No quería pensar ni hablar más.

Apartó la mano que neciamente había posado sobre su mejilla y se tumbó.

-Si no te importa, prefiero no tomarme la sopa y dormir.

Jasper la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella logró esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

-De acuerdo. Recogeré esto y me marcharé a casa.

Con infinita ternura, la cubrió con la manta, rozando su rostro con los nudillos.

Tuvo la sensación de que iba a besarla por segunda vez, pero pronto vio que había sido una falsa apreciación. Ya le había dicho que no había sido su intención besarla. Y, a pesar de todo, allí estaba ella, deseando algo que jamás tendría.

Abrazó su vientre abultado y se acurrucó como pudo, con la vana esperanza de poder conciliar el sueño.

Colgó el teléfono y respiró aliviado. Los últimos diez minutos de conversación no habían sido fáciles, pero se alegraba de haber hablado claramente con su padre.

Después de ver el sufrimiento que estaba pasando Alice por su falta de decisión a la hora de contar la verdad a su familia, había llegado a la conclusión de que la dilación no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

Su padre se lo había tomado relativamente bien y Jasper se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo por haberse enfrentado al problema con la entereza y valentía necesarias.

.

Sin poder evitarlo, su pensamiento fue hacia Alice. Estaba preocupado por ella. La noche anterior había cometido la estupidez de besarla. Se había pasado despierto gran parte de la noche sin dejar de preguntarse qué demonios le había sucedido.

Alice confiaba ciegamente en él, a pesar de todas las experiencias negativas que había tenido con su ex.

Ella hacía que se sintiera un hombre de verdad, capaz de experimentar emociones que creía muertas.

Sabía que permanecer a su lado era un peligro real. El sentido común le decía que debía alejarse.

Pero también le había hecho la promesa de ocuparse de ella hasta que los gemelos nacieran, y siempre cumplía su palabra.

El intercomunicador sonó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y entró un hombre que irradiaba ira.

-¿Es usted Whitlock?

A Jasper le desagradó el individuo de inmediato.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué desea? -dijo Jasper, levantándose de su asiento.

-Quiero que me deje en paz.

Jasper levantó una ceja.

-¿Su nombre es?

-James Grayson. Mi jefa me está amenazando con retenerme el sueldo o despedirme a menos que usted deje de perseguirme.

Así que ése era el impresentable que había herido a Alice y la había abandonado embarazada.

-Se olvida de que tiene una obligación para con sus hijos. La señorita Brandon sólo quiere que cumpla con ella.

-¿Mis hijos? -el individuo hizo un desagradable sonido de desprecio-. Déjeme que le diga que no tengo ninguna responsabilidad en su problema.

Jasper se tensó.

-¿Qué es lo que insinúa?

-No insinúo nada. Le estoy diciendo claramente que Alice se acostaba con media docena de tipos al mismo tiempo. ¿Lo entiende?

Jasper sintió como si le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en el estómago. Conocía demasiado bien a Alice como para dudar de ella ni un segundo. Sabía que sus únicas mentiras se debían al temor a hacer daño a otros.

Conteniendo la ira, Jasper se aproximó a Grayson con firmeza, empujándolo hacia la puerta sin necesidad de tocarlo.

-Creo que es hora de que se marche de aquí.

-¿Qué le pasa, Whitlock? ¿Está furioso porque está demasiado gorda y demasiado embarazada para que le sirva de algo?

Un impulso primario lo poseyó y, sin tener tiempo de recapacitar, propinó al indeseable un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra la pared.

Hecho aquello con total calma y cortesía, sacó un pañuelo de papel y se lo tendió al petulante individuo para que se limpiara la sangre del labio partido.

-Cuando salga, tenga cuidado de no mancharme la moqueta.

-¡Lo voy a denunciar!

-¡Fuera de aquí!

El tipo salió apresuradamente del despacho, indiscutiblemente atemorizado.

Jasper se quedó en mitad de la habitación, recuperando el aliento.

Luego organizó mecánicamente su mesa, recogió sus cosas y salió, con la esperanza de no encontrarse a nadie de camino al coche.

Por suerte, a la única persona que vio y a lo lejos fue a Isabella Swan, quien lo saludó agitando la mano antes de entrar en el despacho de su padre.

Bella notó que Whitlock tenía un aspecto un tanto desaliñado, poco característico en él, y cayó en la cuenta de que salía mucho antes de la hora.

Pero dado que era un trabajador inmejorable, que dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a la empresa, podía, sin duda, abandonar antes la oficina cuando quisiera.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de su padre y se lo encontró con Edward Masen. El joven vicepresidente de uno de los departamentos se levantó de inmediato al verla aparecer.

-Bella.

-Hola. Edward -ella asintió fríamente y se volvió hacia su padre-. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, claro que no. Estaba invitando a Edward a la cena que he organizado.

Bella no pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos. Últimamente, su padre trataba a Edward Masen como si fuera su hijo favorito. Sabía que la quería con locura, pero a veces pensaba que habría preferido tener un hijo que una hija.

-Tú vas a venir, ¿verdad, Bella?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Estoy ansioso por conocer a Eric.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. En el instante en que Charlie Swan conociera a Eric (n/a: para los que no han leido el libro anterior, Eric es gay), se daría cuenta de que no era ni siquiera un posible candidato a marido.

-La verdad es que Eric y yo hemos quedado en no vernos una temporada, así que no vendrá. Me acompañará Demetri Anderson.

Demetri Anderson había estado persiguiéndola para que tuvieran una cita desde hacía meses. Era el momento de decirle que sí.

Edward se estiró en su asiento y esbozó un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Demetri Anderson?

-¿Perdona? - Bella parpadeó sorprendida ante la negativa reacción de Edward- ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo que Anderson no parece tu tipo.

-Edward, Bella sabe juzgar muy bien a la gente -dijo Charlie y sonrió a su hija-. Estoy ansioso por conocer a ese Anderson. Seguro que es alguien muy especial.

Bella se sintió inmediatamente culpable.

Odiaba mentir a su padre rodeándose de falsos novios. Pero mientras quedara un solo soltero libre en Wintersoft no tendría más remedio que hacerlo para mantenerse a salvo de las ansias que tenía Charlie Swan de casarla.

* * *

Hola

Se acerca el final solo quedan tres caps más, James es un idiota y Jasper desespera cuando dice que el no es el indicado para Alice. Nos leemos el jueves


	10. Chapter 10

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Rodeado de más embarazadas de las que había visto en su vida, Jasper esperaba junto a Alice a que le hicieran una ecografía.

Parecía haber superado su estado de ánimo del día anterior y volvía a ser la misma.

Últimamente había estado muy vulnerable y no quería contarle nada sobre la visita de su ex. La tensión podía perjudicar a los niños.

Alice alzó la vista de la revista que tenía en las manos y sonrió.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

Ella le mostró el artículo.

-Aquí dice que las mujeres de Massachusetts son en un veinticinco por ciento más propensas a dar a luz a gemelos que el resto de la población.

-No tenía ni idea.

-También dice que en un ochenta por ciento de lo casos, los partos son problemáticos.

No le gustó nada ese dato.

-Esperemos que tú estés entre el otro veinte por ciento.

-Seguro que será así -dijo ella, con su habitual optimismo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la ginecóloga?

-Que va todo muy bien. Al parecer estas dos semanas de reposo absoluto han sido muy productivas. Los niños han crecido y, aunque el parto se adelantara, ya no tendrían problemas.

-¿Pero ve posible que se dé un parto prematuro?

-No. Al parecer no hay signos de contracciones. Así que ya ves, tus cuidados, cenas y chistes malos han surtido su efecto.

-¡Mis chistes no son malos! -dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

-Señora Brandon, ya puede pasar -dijo la enfermera,

-¿Quieres pasar a ver?

La propuesta lo desconcertó. Dudó unos segundos, pero el deseo de ver a los gemelos fue más fuerte. Haciendo caso omiso a su sentido común, accedió a pasar con ella.

Una vez dentro, Alice se tumbó en la camilla y se levantó la camisa.

Jasper se preguntó si estaba preparado para aquello. Pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, el médico impregnó de gel el abultado vientre que había quedado expuesto y deslizó suavemente el escáner sobre la superficie humedecida. De pronto, como por arte de magia, una increíble imagen apareció en el monitor. Eran dos bebés, enroscados el uno con el otro.

-Míralos. Ahí están. Esa es Amelia. El otro es Christopher.

Jasper miraba atónito la increíble escena. Eran dos seres pequeños y vulnerables, pero con toda una vida llena de esperanzas ante ellos.

La intensidad de sus sensaciones lo sobrecogió. Allí estaba con las piernas temblorosas, de la mano de una mujer maravillosa y admirando a dos pequeños bebés por los que sentía algo inexplicable.

La palabra amor se coló en su pensamiento, pero él se negó a escucharla.

No podía confundir su deseo de protección, su necesidad de ser necesitado, con sentimientos más profundos.

En cuanto dejara de precisar su ayuda, Alice se alejaría de él y emprendería una nueva vida en compañía de sus hijos.

La voz del médico irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-La niña ya está colocada para salir. Seguramente el varón la seguirá cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Siempre es así?

-No, no siempre. Los bebés pueden colocarse en cualquier momento. A veces es durante el parto.

Alice se tensó.

-¿Y si no se da la vuelta?

-Entonces tendremos que practicar una cesárea.

Alice se tensó aún más.

-Eso me asusta.

Jasper no quería que nada la asustara. La tomó de la mano y sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Su nombre es Christopher. Seguro que hace lo adecuado cuando llegue el momento.

Alice volvió su atención hacia él y se quedó mirando fijamente aquel rostro atractivo, honesto, fuerte. Lo amaba de verdad. Jasper Whitlock era el hombre perfecto. Siempre hacía lo correcto.

-Me alegraría mucho que Christopher se pareciera a ti.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

-Es un comentario muy tierno por tu parte.

Su masculino aliento calentó la sensible piel de Alice. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó, llenándose de un amor inmenso que la sobrepasaba.

-Lo digo de verdad, Jasper. Eres lo mejor que nos ha ocurrido a los tres.

-Yo no he hecho nada especial. Tú, sin embargo, has gestado a esas dos maravillas.

Alice miró al monitor.

-Si pudiera reparar los errores cometidos, si pudiera volver atrás...

-Shhh -le puso un dedo en lo labios-. Las lamentaciones no valen la pena. Si pudieras cambiar el pasado no serías quien eres ahora. Y a ninguno de los dos nos gustaría eso.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho en una expresión de profundo sentimiento.

-Tienes razón. Pero me gustaría...

-Lo sé, ángel -le susurró él con una voz tierna y cálida.

La había llamado «ángel» y eso había sido suficiente para darte seguridad.

-¿Lo sabes de verdad? -preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente. De pronto, el mundo que había a su alrededor desapareció. Sólo existía él y necesitaba transmitirle lo importante que era para ella.

Cautivada por la magia del momento, Alice dejó salir de su interior el secreto que tan celosamente había guardado.

-Entonces debes saber que lo que más habría deseado es que estos niños hubieran sido hijos tuyos. Te amo, Jasper.

La sonrisa de Jasper se desvaneció. Se quedó inmóvil, pero Alice sintió cómo se alejaba. Ella empezó a temblar al notar su reacción. ¿Había cometido otro error? ¿Había roto la camaradería que había entre ellos?

-Alice -dijo Jasper minutos después de un silencio aterrador, tratando de fingir una calma imposible-. Creo que son tus hormonas las que hablan, no tú.

Aquella respuesta dejó claro que él no la correspondía y Alice sintió un profundo dolor.

¿Por qué iba a amarla? Seguro que pensaba que lo único que quería era una tabla de salvación, un hombre con el que reconstruir su vida fragmentada.

Y, al fin y al cabo, ése era el papel que había estado interpretando durante las últimas semanas. La diferencia era que no se correspondía con ningún deseo oculto de establecer una relación. Sólo había sido coherente con su ética vital, y había hecho lo correcto, como siempre.

El regreso a casa transcurrió en silencio. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer acabar la conversación que habían iniciado.

Avergonzada, Alice no dejaba de escuchar en su interior su propia voz, resonando neciamente con aquella estúpida confesión.

Finalmente, Jasper detuvo el coche ante su bloque de pisos y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró y decidió ser sincera.

-Jasper, te he confesado mis sentimientos y tú has hecho lo mismo. Por supuesto que no estoy bien, pero lo estaré.

El la miró con frialdad y distancia.

-No quiero que pienses que no me importas.

Su compasivo comentario no hizo sino estropear aún más las cosas.

Había cometido un gran error sincerándose con él, cuando sabía desde el principio que don Perfecto jamás se fijaría en una pobre embarazada con demasiados problemas y tan poco glamour.

-Quizás tenías razón -dijo de pronto.

-¿Acerca de qué? -preguntó él.

-Lo de las hormonas. Supongo que han sido ellas las que han hablado. La emoción de ver a los bebés mientras estabas a mi lado me ha hecho creer que había cosas que no hay. Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, ése es el problema. Dadas las circunstancias, no deberíamos vernos durante algún tiempo. Cuando dé a luz todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿No vernos? Pero yo me he comprometido a ayudarte.

-Los gemelos nacerán pronto. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho pero, a partir de ahora, me las arreglaré sola -dicho aquello, salió apresuradamente del coche.

-De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres, así se hará. Pero no voy a dejarte totalmente sola. Contrataré a alguien para que te ayude.

-No hace falta. He cuidado de mí misma durante muchos años.

La mirada de él era tan fría como el hielo.

-Insisto.

Su comportamiento la desconcertaba, pero estaba demasiado afectada para discutir.

-Haz lo que quieras, Jasper.

Sin decir nada más, se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el edificio. Aunque notaba su mirada fija en ella se negó a mirar hacia atrás.

Durante algún tiempo había abrigado la esperanza de que Jasper acabara enamorándose de ella. Cada día que había pasado a su lado había alimentado ese sueño. Pero, de pronto, se había desvanecido por completo.

Y, por una vez, había tomado la decisión adecuada. Lo había liberado de su papel de caballero andante.

Mientras subía las escaleras, no dejaba de pensar en las semanas que habían pasado juntos, en su buen humor y generosidad. A pesar de todo, Jasper era un hombre al que jamás olvidaría.

Una vez en el interior de su apartamento, la tormenta interior se desató.

Se apoyó en la puerta y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas como un río desbordado.

¿Por qué había cometido el error de confesarle sus sentimientos?

Los muebles y juguetes que él había comprado se hallaban aún esparcidos por el apartamento como un recuerdo eterno de su presencia.

-¡Oh, Jasper, te amo tanto!

Fue hasta el dormitorio llorando y observó entre lágrimas todo lo que Jasper había comprado con mimo y cuidado.

Acarició la cuna mientras se dejaba llevar por la congoja.

Cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable, se tumbó en la cama con la esperanza de olvidar su sufrimiento sumergiéndose en un sueño reparador.

Pero en mitad del silencio sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Jasper?

Se encaminó hacia la entrada esperanzada, mucho más deprisa de lo que su dolor de espalda le permitía, y abrió.

-¡James! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él empujó la puerta abriéndose paso con muy malos modos.

-¿Dónde has estado? He venido antes.

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo.

-Mira, Alice, no puedo permitirme darte dinero. Así que, por favor, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? -dijo sin dilación.

La última noticia directa que había tenido de él había sido que la había dejado plantada el día de su boda. A pesar de todo, se atrevía a llegar allí con exigencias y sin ni siquiera preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría que te marcharas ahora mismo.

-Venga, nena -dijo él con una arrogancia insoportable-. No te enfades. Podemos solucionar esto amigablemente, ¿no crees?

Se aproximó a ella con intención de tocarla. Ella se apartó horrorizada.

-No te acerques a mí. Lo único que quiero es que te responsabilices de la parte económica que te corresponde. Respecto a lo demás, dejaste muy claras cuáles eran tus intenciones al no presentarte el día de la boda.

James cerró la puerta de la entrada y se apoyó contra la madera. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en un fingido gesto compasivo.

-¿Es eso lo que te atormenta? ¿Estás celosa? ¿Por qué no retiras los cargos y quizás podamos volver a estar juntos?

¿Se atrevía a pensar que estaba celosa? ¿Cómo podía ser tan indeseable? No entendía lo que había visto jamás en ese tipo.

-Creo que los asuntos legales tendrás que hablarlos con mi abogado.

-¿Te refieres a ese tal Whitlock? -dijo James con un repentino cambio de actitud que la sorprendió.

-Sí.

-¿Y realmente es sólo tu abogado?

Ella se tensó.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-He ido a verlo hoy para hablar con él de hombre a hombre y solucionar el problema.

Alice no podía imaginarse a aquel inmaduro necio tratando las cosas «de hombre a hombre».

-¿Y conseguiste convencerlo? -preguntó ella con cierta sorna.

-Ese hombre es un maniaco. Me atacó sin razón alguna -dijo él tocándose el labio.

-¿Qué? ¿Jasper Whitlock te pegó? -no se lo podía creer-. ¿Por qué?

-Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Por qué un simple abogado se toma de un modo tan personal las discrepancias entre un hombre y su prometida.

-Ex prometida -dijo ella automáticamente-. ¿De verdad que Jasper te pegó?

-Hay algo entre vosotros, ¿verdad?

Sus sentimientos por Jasper eran algo demasiado precioso para discutirlo con James.

-Ya te puedes marchar. Nuestra conversación ha concluido.

Ella agarró el picaporte y trató de abrir la puerta. Él volvió a cerrarla y la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Me importa bien poco lo que digan los análisis de sangre, jamás admitiré que esos niños son míos.

Alice lo miró fijamente y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que hacía falta mucho más que una mera relación biológica para considerar a alguien padre.

-¿Sabes qué, James? Quizás sea verdad que no son tuyos.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Lo estás reconociendo?

-Verás, lo mejor es que olvidemos todo este tema. Tú me dejas en paz y yo no tendré que volver a verte en mi vida. Basta con que me firmes un papel renunciando a todo derecho sobre los gemelos y yo firmaré mi renuncia a tu apoyo financiero y al dinero que te presté y jamás me devolviste.

Él sonrió satisfecho, como si acabara de ganar una batalla.

-Sabía que entrarías en razón.

Sin decir nada más, fue él quien abrió la puerta.

-Hazme llegar esos papeles y estaré encantado de firmar.

Un pequeño trozo de papel podía, sin duda, resultar liberador para ella, pero él no sabía lo que estaba perdiendo. Estaba claro que, en cualquier caso, para James los gemelos siempre serían un pequeño error.

-Lo haré.

James Grayson salió de su casa y de su vida, y Alice quedó satisfecha por el modo en que había manejado la situación.

El tiempo que había pasado junto a Jasper le había enseñado a discernir entre lo bueno y lo malo. Había madurado gracias a él.

Por mucho dolor que su amor no correspondido le causara, había valido la pena por la compensación que había obtenido a cambio.

Se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces no había querido enfrentarse a la vida, a los problemas, a la frustración y a la decepción.

Por primera vez, tenía valor para afrontarlo todo.

Se encaminó directamente al teléfono y marcó un número.

-Hola, mamá -dijo con la voz firme-. Soy Alice. Tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

* * *

Hey

Que opinan del cap?

Nos leemos el domingo


	11. Chapter 11

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

La dulce voz de Alice declarándole su amor no dejaba de resonar en la mente de Jasper.

Estaba claro que le importaba aquella mujer, la apreciaba. Pero ni la palabra «amor» ni la palabra «matrimonio» cuadraban en su agenda.

No podía volver a pasar por aquello otra vez. A pesar del impacto que Alice había tenido en su vida, hacía tiempo que lo había decidido. Bueno, quizás María lo había decidido por él.

De pie en mitad del impoluto suelo blanco de su cocina, sentía que su vida era estéril y vacía.

Se sirvió una taza de café y dejó que el líquido brebaje calentara su boca.

Sus sueños nocturnos habían estado invadidos de imágenes de Alice riéndose en la playa, con dos pequeños de ojos grandes que querían ir hacia él. Se sentía feliz y completo. Sueños imposibles.

Había amanecido cansado y entristecido aquel sábado ocioso que necesitaba llenar de algún modo. Quizás se fuera a trabajar. Cualquier cosa con tal de poder olvidar a Alice.

Llevó la taza hasta la mesa del comedor y abrió el ordenador portátil. Pero su atención se desvió hacia el centro de flores que Alice había colocado allí. Daban color al límpido espacio, como ella se lo daba a su vida.

Acarició los suaves pétalos y los notó tan suaves como la piel de Alice.

Recapacitó una vez más sobre las palabras de ella, las que confesaban su amor, las que se retractaban y las de despedida. No había estado preparado para un adiós tan repentino.

Encendió el ordenador y abrió el correo electrónico.

Un mensaje de Siobhan llamó su atención.

Su hermana era capaz de levantarle el ánimo aun en los momentos más críticos y aquél era uno de los peores.

Abrió el correo y comenzó a leer:

_**Hola, hermano. Papá me ha contado que le has dado el «no» definitivo. Me alegro de que hayas tomado la decisión que realmente querías tomar.**_

_**Te envío algunas fotos del fín de semana que pasaste en la casa de la playa. Si no ves lo que yo veo, entonces es que necesitas gafas.**_

_**Un saludo.**_

Confuso, Jasper abrió el fichero.

La imagen fue tan significativa e impactante, que sin querer golpeó la taza. Parte del café se derramó sobre la mesa. Lo dejó allí. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar emocionado las siluetas de Alice y la suya, unidas como si de dos enamorados en espera de sus primeros hijos se tratara. Eran la representación más pura del amor puro. Era una foto tan cargada de emoción que dolía.

Cómo y cuándo la había tomado Siobhan era un misterio. Lo único patente era que el ojo artístico de su hermana sabía mirar siempre en el interior de las personas. Estaba claro: su serio y frío hermano se había enamorado.

Se levantó de la silla y se dejó caer en el sofá.

¡Cielo santo! Amaba a Mary Alice Brandon y ella lo amaba a él.

Un ligero atisbo de esperanza iluminó su pecho, pero pronto se desvaneció de nuevo.

Las circunstancias los habían unido, pero en cuanto los gemelos hubieran nacido ella ya no lo necesitaría más.

Así debía ser. Alice merecía ser amada de verdad, plenamente y sin reservas. Él no podía ofrecerle nada así.

Ella había tomado la decisión adecuada y él la secundaba.

Alice se bajó del autobús y se encaminó decidida hacia el bloque de apartamentos de Jasper.

Durante toda la noche había estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro, contenta con la acogida que su madre había hecho de la feliz noticia. Al fin había atado todos los cabos, James había desaparecido de su vida y sólo le quedaba la tristeza del rechazo de Jasper.

Finalmente, al amanecer, con la espalda dolorida y un extraño estado de nerviosismo, se había levantado y se había puesto a cocinar un guiso, su mejor terapia.

Había logrado hacerse con el control de esa vida que, durante años, parecía haber seguido un rumbo propio, arbitrario. Tenía una dirección precisa y habría de tomar una serie de decisiones definitivas, pero no le asustaba.

Subió los tres escalones que llevaban a la puerta de Jasper y llamó.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -su gesto no fue precisamente amigable.

El dolor de espalda que sentía Alice se agudizó. No se le había ocurrido pensar que podía molestarle verla.

-Lo siento, no quería perturbarte. Me voy.

Él agarró la cesta que llevaba en la mano.

-Pasa y siéntate ahora mismo -dijo Jasper, abriéndole la puerta-. Se supone que deberías estar descansando en casa.

-¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan furioso?

-¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

Alice sonrió.

-Da igual, no tiene importancia.

Dejó la cesta sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá, cerca de la silla de ella.

-¿Pensaste que no quería verte aquí?

-Exacto.

-¡No pienses tonterías! -dijo él, y le acercó un reposapiés-. Ahora dime qué es tan importante como para que desobedezcas las órdenes del médico.

-Anoche llamé a mi madre y se lo conté todo. Va a venir a Chicago tan pronto como mi hermana pueda quedarse con la tía Chelsea.

-¿Cómo se ha tomado la noticia?

-Muy bien. No está decepcionada, lo único que siente es que no haya sido capaz de contarle mis problemas a los que más me quieren y se preocupan de mí.

-Me alegro de que finalmente hayas hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

-Mi madre quiere que me traslade a Florida.

Jasper la miró fijamente.

-¿Y lo vas a hacer?

-Quizás sea lo mejor para los gemelos.

Cuando su madre lo había sugerido, Alice se había negado de inmediato. No quería dejar su trabajo, ni alejarse de Jasper. Pero luego había recapacitado. Tal vez marcharse de Chicago fuera el mejor modo de olvidar su amor no correspondido.

-Ya -el rostro de Jasper no demostraba ninguna emoción-. ¿Y cuándo piensas marcharte?

-No lo sé. Todavía no he tomado la decisión definitiva. Desde luego no me marcharé hasta que hayan nacido los niños y James me haya firmado los papeles.

Jasper la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué papeles?

-James estuvo en mi casa anoche.

Jasper se tensó.

-¿Qué quería?

-Negociar.

-Era de imaginar.

-He cedido.

Jasper se alteró.

-¿Qué?

-Insiste en negar la paternidad y creo que tú lo sabes bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí. El señor Grayson vino a hacerme una visita a mí también. No te comenté nada porque no quería que te afectaran las cosas tan desagradables que dijo.

Su afán de protección la enternecía.

-James no tiene capacidad alguna de hacerme daño diga lo que diga. Creo que jamás lo amé, sólo sentía compasión por él –manifestó ella con una dulce sonrisa-. La cuestión es que lo quiero fuera de mi vida y de la de mis hijos. Le he pedido que, a cambio de retirar la denuncia, me firme un papel por el que renuncia a todo derecho sobre los niños.

De pronto, se sintió extraña. Un sofocón le produjo un incontrolable sudor por todo el cuerpo.

Se levantó con dificultad.

-Tengo que marcharme, Jasper.

Él se levantó y señaló la cesta.

-Pero si tenemos que cenar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte. Necesito tumbarme. La espalda me está matando y me siento muy rara.

Alarmado, Jasper la tomó del brazo.

-Te llevaré a casa.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor -se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Pero, inesperadamente, sintió que algo húmedo y cálido se le deslizaba por las piernas-. Creo que te he estropeado la moqueta.

Jasper la miró asustado.

-Al infierno la moqueta. Has roto aguas. ¡Estás de parto!

-Empiezo a pensar que sí. Creo que estoy teniendo un parto de ríñones.

-¿De ríñones? ¿Qué es eso?

-No estoy segura, pero lo he leído en alguna parte.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas teniendo esos dolores?

-Toda la noche. Pero cada vez son más fuertes.

Se inclinó hacia delante para tratar de librarse del dolor.

-Te llevaré al hospital.

Desapareció un segundo y volvió a aparecer con las llaves.

Pero cuando llegó, Alice estaba firmemente apoyada en la pared.

-Vamos.

-No puedo moverme -dijo ella.

-Te llevaré -se ofreció él.

-No me toques, Jasper, los bebés están naciendo.

-No puede ser. Todavía no estamos en el hospital.

-A Amelia le da lo mismo -el dolor de espalda se convirtió en un espasmo violento-, ¡Ay, cielo santo! Necesito tumbarme.

-Respira profundamente. Llamaré a una ambulancia.

Alice luchó contra el dolor y contuvo las ganas de gritar. Trató de calmarse.

Al notar que otra contracción la sobrecogía, Jasper la tomó en sus brazos y la ayudó a llegar hasta el dormitorio.

-Voy a estropearte la colcha.

-Me da exactamente lo mismo. Es una buena excusa para redecorar la casa.

Jasper agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de urgencias.

Mientras él llamaba, ella se esforzaba por recordar todo lo que había aprendido en las clases de preparación al parto.

-¡Lo que faltaba! -dijo Jasper-. Al parecer hay un soberano atasco en la circunvalación, así que pueden tardar en llegar.

Alice le agarró la mano.

-¡No van a llegar a tiempo, los bebés están naciendo ya!

Un fuerte dolor en la espalda hizo que gritara de dolor.

-Quiero ser valiente, pero la verdad es que estoy aterrada.

-Cariño, eres la persona más fuerte y decidida que conozco -dijo Jasper, tomando las riendas de la situación con calma y fortaleza-. Ahora, respira profundamente y concéntrate en todas las cosas que has aprendido.

Ella se centró en su cálida voz y se dejó guiar por sus instrucciones y por lo que le dictaba su cuerpo.

Empujó cuando él se lo pidió, mientras gemía de dolor.

-Ánimo, amor mío, puedes hacerlo.

Oyó en mitad de la confusión el cariñoso apelativo y ansió poder responder, pero el esfuerzo físico se lo impidió.

Mucho antes de lo esperable, la agonía desapareció y sonó un llanto.

-Amelia, es tan preciosa como su madre -dijo Jasper.

Llena de amor y emoción, Alice quiso gritar su alegría, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de disfrutar del momento, los dolores empezaron de nuevo.

La mirada de ella le indicó inmediatamente qué estaba sucediendo.

A Jasper se le aceleró el corazón. Sabía que Christopher podía no haberse dado la vuelta y quizás hubiera dificultades.

En la distancia, oyó una sirena.

Pero el bebé no parecía dispuesto a esperar.

Un torrente de ansiedad le hizo temblar. Pero controló el temor consciente de que la vida del pequeño dependía de él.

No podía fallarle. Amaba a aquella mujer y a aquellos niños y nada malo iba a ocurrirles mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir que Alice se fuera a Florida y se llevara a los bebés con ella. También eran suyos. Los quería como si fueran de su sangre.

De pronto reparó en cuan equivocada había estado María. No era un hombre frío e insensible. Amaba a Alice y pensar en que algo pudiera ocurrirle...

-¡Jasper!

El grito de ella lo puso en marcha. Aquel delicado ángel le había enseñado lo que era el amor de verdad y sabía que jamás lo traicionaría. Podía confiar en ella.

-Te quiero, Alice. Todo va a ir bien. Ya casi has terminado.

Sus palabras le dieron la vitalidad necesaria para hacer un último esfuerzo.

Christopher encajó la cabeza perfectamente y, finalmente, hizo su gran entrada en el mundo.

La ambulancia llegó instantes después del segundo nacimiento.

Los técnicos sanitarios se llevaron a los dos recién nacidos y a la madre, mientras él observaba la escena aliviado y preocupado a un tiempo. Allí estaba su familia y tenía que asegurarse de que todo iría bien.

Alice estaba dormida cuando Jasper entró en la habitación del hospital con los dos niños.

Ella parecía un ángel con el pelo esparcido por las almohadas blancas.

-Hola -dijo él suavemente.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Mis bebés. ¿Están bien?

-Muy bien -se inclinó y dejó a los pequeños a su lado-. Tú también estás muy bien, estás hermosa.

Ella sonrió.

-Y tú estás hecho un héroe. De no ser por ti, no sé qué habría sido de este parto. Gracias, muchas gracias. Te...

Se detuvo de golpe y él sabía qué era lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Todavía me quieres, Alice?

Completamente confusa por la pregunta, ella no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-Sí, claro que sí. Independientemente de no ser correspondida, te quiero.

El sintió su dolor y se arrepintió de ser el causante.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Pero ayer...

-Olvídate de lo que dije ayer. Estaba aterrado y actué de un modo irracional y estúpido. Te quiero y mucho, Alice, y también quiero a estos niños -acarició suavemente la mano del pequeño Christopher-. No puedo prometerte una vida llena de emociones y fiestas. Soy un hombre reservado a quien le gusta estar en su casa y que quizás trabaja demasiado. Pero si me amas y quieres casarte conmigo, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por hacerte feliz durante el resto de mi vida.

Ella sonrió.

-Para mí eres el hombre más apasionante que jamás he conocido. Te quiero y nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa. Ahora, por favor, ¿puedes besarme? He tenido un día bastante duro.

Lleno de amor por aquella mujer, Jasper se rió satisfecho y la besó.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**¿Qué dicen creen en fantasmas?, yo si por lo que le paso a mi hermano hace años, el primer bebé de mi primo cuando estaba dentro de la mamá tomo del liquido que tienen alrededor, cuando nació lo doctores no tenia muchas esperanzas de que vivieran mucho. Paso como dos semanas antes que muriera, cuando le dijeron a mi hermano, él dijo: Ya era hora, lo dijo como con desprecio, esa noche el cuenta que estaba durmiendo cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta (el siempre cierra la puerta), por lo tanto él se despertó cuando volvió a ver la puerta había un niño pequeño cerca de ella que se le estaba acercando, al llegar a la par de él empezó a tocarle el hombro, Dennis lo que hizo fue taparse la cabeza y empezar a rezar, al poco tiempo dejo de sentir que lo tocaban, más tarde él se descobijo pensando que pudo ser un sueño, pero la puerta estaba Abierta.**_

_**Alguna vez los han asustado, aquí en CR es común enciontrar historias de fantasmas, como la monja del hospital San Juan de Dios, pero no conozco de otras regiones que dicen se animan a escribirme sobre las historias de sus países?. Cualquier cosa el último cap lo subo el 31, en la tarde (para que se hagan una idea, los canales como TLC ponen por ejemplo que dan una programa a las 9:00, aquí son las 8;00). Un gran abrazo**_

_**Yuli**_


	12. Chapter 12

La historia es de Linda Goodnight y los personajes son de S.M yo solo adapto la historia.

* * *

EPILOGO

La sala de conferencias de Wintersoft estaba repleta de gente. Era la presentación oficial de los gemelos.

Hasta los hombres de la compañía, incluido Charlie Swan, se habían molestado en asistir.

Jasper estaba a su lado, espléndido con su traje negro.

Alice aún no se podía creer los temores que Jasper había tenido a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, cómo había podido dudar de su capacidad para ser un buen padre y un buen esposo.

Cada día daba gracias por el parto tan atípico que había tenido, pues había sido definitivo para que Jasper se rindiera a la evidencia de sus sentimientos. Había dicho, además, que pensaba adoptar legalmente a los niños tan pronto como se casaran.

-No creo que tu madre vaya a soltar a esos dos bebés ni un segundo.

Alice sonrió al ver a su madre. Estaba feliz de tenerla en Chicago.

-Está enamorada de sus nietos -reconoció ella.

-Y yo lo estoy de ti. Por eso quiero decírselo a todo el mundo.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo al centro de la sala.

Los dos querían hacer público el anuncio de su compromiso.

-¡Damas y caballeros! -dijo Jasper para llamar la atención de los asistentes-. Sé que la presencia de los dos bebés ha sido todo un acontecimiento, pero ahora quiero anunciar otra gran noticia -mostró el anillo de compromiso que Alice llevaba en el dedo-. Alice y yo hemos decidido casarnos, sólo que, con tanto ajetreo no ha tenido tiempo de decirme cuándo.

Alice sonrió feliz.

-¿Qué te parece dentro de dos meses?

-Cuanto antes, mejor -Jasper besó amorosamente a su futura esposa para sellar la promesa.

Jake Black, el guapísimo británico compañero de ambos, alzó su copa por ellos.

Los aplausos llenaron la sala y todos brindaron por la felicidad de la pareja.

Sue chocó su copa contra la de Bella, ambas felices por el desenlace.

-¿Sabes que Jakes es miembro de la realeza británica? -dijo Sue a propósito del autor del brindis.

Bella la miró atónita y luego sonrió.

Sí Jake era, además de atractivo e inteligente, un eminente lord británico, no les sería difícil encontrar una «princesa» para él. O al menos, eso esperaba Bella Swan.

Mientras Alice y Jasper estaban aún abrazados, alguien tomó una foto.

Descubrieron quién había sido en cuanto Siobhan se aproximó a ellos.

-Jasper me dijo que iba a anunciar algo muy especial y no quería perdérmelo -dijo Siobhan al llegar junto a ellos.

Los padres de Jasper acompañaban a su hija y, para sorpresa de Alice, Charlotte fue la primera en abrazarla.

-Gracias, muchas gracias -dijo la mujer.

Alice miró a Jasper desconcertada.

-De nada. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Por devolverle la felicidad a mi hijo. Siempre he deseado verlo como está hoy.

-Él ha hecho lo mismo por mí, y le aseguro que haré lo que esté en mi mano por que siempre sea así.

-Por favor, tutéame. Ya somos familia.

Siobhan tomó otra foto de las dos mujeres abrazándose.

El flash despertó al pequeño Christopher que comenzó a protestar.

Alice se dirigió hacia él, pero su madre le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no era necesario.

-No, no, tranquila. Charlotte y yo nos encargaremos de él.

-Ven aquí, mi amor -dijo Jasper-. Siobhan quiere hacer unas cuantas fotos más.

La tomó en sus brazos y juntos posaron para la experta fotógrafa.

Allí, reposando contra su cuerpo, escuchando el reconfortante sonido de su corazón, se sentía plena y segura. Todas las dudas habían desaparecido. Ella lo amaba y era correspondida.

-Te quiero -dijo él y ella sintió que el corazón se le inflamaba de gozo.

Para Alice y Jasper la vida había encontrado finalmente su curso adecuado y el futuro prometía una felicidad sin fin.

* * *

Hola

Lo prometido es deuda, esta fue la primera historia de la serie que lei y me encanto, no estaba pensando en adaptarla pero mientras leia me podia imaginar a Alice en este personaje era muy imperactiva y alegre, sobra decir que Jasper calzaba al perfección según mi punto de vista al esconder sus sentimientos.

Ya subi el tercer libro Romance en la oficina con Jacob-Nessie, les dejo el summary:

**_Jacob Black necesitaba con urgencia una prometida para evitar que sus padres se metieran en su vida, Renesmee Wolfe necesitaba alejarse de sus excentricos padres, por que no aceptar la propuesta de Jake, un espacio para ella a cambio de ser su prometida falsa, qué puede salir mal? Tercer libro de la serie 6 pretendientes. Adaptación_**


End file.
